Summer Polaroids
by MissCapucine
Summary: ..AU.. A bittersweet love story blooms for a sweet country girl who visits the city every summer. There, she meets her summer love and captures every moment with him on camera. Although her stay was short-lived, she returns one year later hoping to encounter him again. But little did she know that she should come back with an unexpected surprise.
1. Preface Part 1 of 3

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello! This is my first Sasuke x Hinata fanfic and I'm still iffy about how this story will progress. All I had running before this story was general idea and bits of some chapters. I don't really know if I want to continue this story because so far, I feel like I'm just telling you what's going on instead of painting a picture. I'm more into descriptive writing but it's hard to do that here with such simple scenes but I will try and do my best to finish it...Finish it _well_, I mean.. I already have another story I'm running so I want to finish that before working on this full speed.** I really suggest reading the summaries before reading onwards. **

**Summary About This Story: **A Hyuuga country girl visits the city where her cousin resides every summer and happens to encounter an Uchiha city boy. They each grow a little bit closer with every waking moment they have with each other since the country girl has to return before Autumn starts. And one summer, the excitable Hyuuga flies to the city hoping to encounter last year's summer love. Although she does, little does she know that her summer love suffers from amnesia from a collision. That summer, she was determined to repaint the days of their summer.

**Summary About This Chapter:** It's about a country girl named Hinata who flies to her cousin's city every summer and returns home at the end of it. One summer day towards the end of her leave (2 weeks before), she encounters a certain raven-head Uchiha who seems to be sitting alone. Country girls like Hinata are friendly and sweet so she tries striking up a conversation but the Uchiha pushes her away thinking she's just another girl who wants to get with him. But Hinata still attempts to make conversation. By the end of the day, they decide to spend the last couple weeks together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

[ Ending Author's Note]

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

| Summer Time |  
~ Preface Part 1 ~

.:.::.::.:.

It's about that time of season again. The gaudy sun, packed beaches, ice cream 24/7 and not to mention: Summer Flings. It was the summer after graduating from High School, a circle of close friends threw their last group party at the beach before they had to seperate into their own paths.

"Naruto, you fuckhead! You didn't fucking tell me about having it at an open beach!" The onyx-haired man hissed. The man wasn't exactly a nice guy. He was handsome and was very popular with the ladies. He didn't particularly like summer. It was too hot, too many girls eyeballing him whenever he even steps onto beach sand and the girls in this city were so..so...rambunctious and flashy. He hated the girls here since they would always throw themselves over them, literally.

"Hey~ Sasuke~ You should get in the water you know?" Strands of bubblegum lay over his shoulders, scrawny arms wrapping around his neck. It was obvious from afar that the man wasn't interested but it struck his friend: Naruto, as _odd _for not falling under the pink-haired girl's seduction.

Although Sasuke respected her for knowing what she wants and fighting for it, but she was too bold and irresponsible. When she gets what she wants she gets bored real quickly then lamely spreads rumors. Sighing, he swat his hands from her as Naruto chuckled. "Geez Sasuke, you don't have to be an asshole! Let's have fun! As a _group_. Just one last time! Now get your ass in the water!" Naruto pounced on his best friend, tearing, _stripping _him of his clothing as Sasuke tried pushing his so-called-best-friend off him. Sand was flung everywhere and they ended up tackling into the scorching sand.

"Naruto! Get off me! I can't stay in the sun for long!" Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, kicking sand around. Naruto scratched his head, feeling a little guilty. "G-Geez.. I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to have some fun with us..." He bowed his head, pouting. The blondie didn't mean to be so aggressive with him but he meant well. He was only thinking about his best friend but I guess you can't force anyone to have fun.

"You should know better, are you clueless? Do you know why I can't stay out in the sun?" Sasuke scowled at his best friend who hugged his knees, playing with sand. He didn't like being scolded, especially by Sasuke. Still pouting, he shook his head childishly.

"I get really bad sun burns you dumbass! Everyone in the whole fucking city can fucking tan. I don't tan, I burn! You got that? Why do you think I kept asking you where your little frat parties were and when you say 'beach' I immeditately decline? You're hopeless, you know that?"

"N-Now, now Sasuke... He didn't know.." The bubble-gum haired girl placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His onyx eyes piercing into her emeralds with disgust. Narrowing his eyes at her, he shrugged her off roughly. Shivers crawled down her back, feeling cold despite the sun baking her.

"And you! Don't you fucking touch me! You're just some socialite dumb fuck who thinks it's OKAY to slut everyone up and touch me with out permission! I mean, look at Ino! At first, she was alright but then you brought her into your little clique and now she's a total bitch because of you! Some friend, huh?" He chuckled to himself. Although he was well aware he was making a scene, it felt good to let everything out. Part of him wanted to stop though.

Sakura backed away slowly, hugging her arms to herself. Twisting emotions of anger, hurt, and sorrow confused her as she kicked the sand angrily. "Asshole! Don't talk to Sakura like that! You know she's sensitive!" Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke but he quickly wrapped his hand in his fist, throwing it down.

"I just wanted to let it all out, I rarely get to voice anything from my perspective. Now go in the water, dweeb. I'll watch our stuff." Sasuke plopped himself in the sand as his 'friends' hesitently rushed to the water. Not long after, they were all splashing each other with hearty laughs filling the atmosphere. All Sasuke wanted to do was burn to death, despite everything he soon realized that sun makes him beyond cranky. He closed his eyes, acknowledging he'd fall asleep and wake with a sun burn.

_I hate the sun.. _Moments later, a lavender parasol hovered over him, protecting him from the light. He peeked his eyes open and found a slender girl standing way overhead of him, cream white eyes boring into him with lips curled. He stared at her woven straw hat wrapped with a cream polka dot ribbon at the base of the mound. "You should be more careful, you'll get sun burnt like that!" A faint blush settled on her face as she fiddled with the bottom of her little summer dress.

He scanned her up and down, closing his eyes once more. _Just another fangirl wanting to get some. But she looks humble. Schemy little girl. _A soft thud hit the ground and peeked over at the long-haired girl. "Look, I'm not interested, go away."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously, "N-no! It's not like that.. I.. If I go, I'll have to take the parasol with me. I get sun burnt quite easily myself..." She smiled with her eyes pointed at the ocean, hugging her knees closely to herself.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke turned his body away from the girl. Oh how he wanted to leave. But this girl seemed easy to talk to. She was just a little too persistent for his tastes.

"W-why? Well... We're both really light so I just assumed you would get sunburnt. And you were alone! So... I just wanted to do a good deed. I did well r-right?" She leaned over, her hair falling gently on Sasuke's unblemished skin. She stared at his toned arms, a light blush creeping over her unblemished features. Sasuke's head whipped over his shoulders with a glare that clearly told her not to do anything funny.

"You know.. I love sun! It's a shame I can't bathe in it.." She giggled quietly to herself, hoping to strike up a conversation. No response. Hinata pouted, were all city boys this cold? I mean, she only knew Neji up until now and he's pretty stern.. "Where I live, I have a lot of sun! It's very nice, except there's a lot of trees around me so it sometimes gets in the way. You're so lucky to live here!" Hinata stirred her fingers in the sand in a circling motion, thinking of another topic.

"Hey, you! Where do you live?" Sasuke rolled his body towards her, staring at her long locks. They looked silky and shone without it looking too greasy. Hinata blinked into his eyes with confusion but her face lit up within seconds.

"Please, call me Hinata! I live far, far, far away! It's some quaint town full of trees, gardens, sun. It's refreshing and peaceful." She giggled humbly, it wasn't some seductive fake giggle like that dreadful pink-haired girl but it was soft and songbird-like.

"Why would you want to leave?" He scowled. By her vague description, he wanted to have a look himself. Maybe study there if their education was good but no, he just had to be the son of an executive and was to study at one of the cities most pristine schools. He hated this busy place _and _the people.

"After living by yourself, it's kind of lonesome and there's not many people in my town. Well, except my two very best friends. Kiba and Shino."

Names of two boys? Sasuke pondered whether or not that meant she was another whore or a legitimate girl who happens to be friends with everyone. Especially in a small town.. Hmm.. "Two guys?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. _But a girl as sweet as her is pretty friendly._

"Ah! Yes.. They are nice boys. We all grew up in an orphanage together! We did almost everything together. Study, eat, sleep... In different beds of course! We also went on plenty of adventures... I'm a little bit sad that I leave every summer with out them but they are sweet. They always tell me stories about their stories." Sasuke smirked, she seemed like a genuine girl. A comforting silence let his guard down as Hinata pulled out a small container containing a variety of different sweets.

"Look! I picked these up from my village. They're handmade treats.." She set the box down in between them, offering him to eat. "I don't eat sweets." He pushed the offer away, Hinata's lips curving into a frown.

"Meh.. It's okay. People often don't eat sweets at this age, mister!" She lowered her head, closing her eyes. She was as serene as the clear sky and Sasuke found him growing curiosity in this country girl because she wasn't the touchy-feely type. "Call me Sasuke." He turned over on his stomach, crossing his arms to rest his head on.

"Sasuke.." Her eyes gleamed as she played with his name on her tongue. "Stop that, it's annoying." He deadpanned. Although her company was light, it was refreshing. He couldn't remember the last time he actually sat down and talked with someone about whatever. Not even half an hour into it, the couple hit it off with light hearted chattering.

* * *

"Ah man~ The sun's going down!" Naruto threw his neck back, basking in the cooling sun. He floated lazily on the ocean's surface as he peeked over at his best friend. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL." He wailed his arms, splashing himself under.

"What the hell... Naruto! What're you doing, dumbass?" Shikamaru peered at him through the dull waters, clutching onto the beach ball Ino had thrown him. Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping.. With a girl.

"Sasuke!" Sakura felt like her soul had broken into pieces and felt a black hole swallow her whole as she dipped herself in the water. "Sakura!" Ino rushed to help her friend, fanning her to her senses.

"It's about time that guy gets some.." Shikamaru whistled as he tossed the ball to Chouji. They didn't really care for the Uchiha so they kept a rally of bumping and setting. Chouji had tried to spike and ended up landing right on Naruto's face, drowning him. "Ah Chouji~ You bastard!" He whined as his eyes turned towards Sasuke. It bothered him. He should be getting it on, _**not **_sleeping. Naruto stomped out of the ocean, sprinting towards the sleeping couple.

"Hey! Naruto! Just leave them alone!" Shikamaru called after him, shaking his head. "I'm just going to have a look!" Naruto yelled back. He was kinda excited to see the chick but he was a little disappointed in Sasuke.

Carefully, he approached the sleeping beauties. The girl slept on her side, flaunting those curves. The sun had shone on her face, exposing her long eyelashes, pouty lips and smooth complexion. _Not bad..._ Naruto stared but directed his attention the gap in between them. Frowning, he kicked Sasuke.

"Naruto..Stop." Sasuke peeked an eye open at the blondie looking down on him with a large grin.

"Dude, we gotta go now. Nice chick you have there. Good choice." Naruto gave him a thumbs up but Sasuke leered at him, spitting at his face. Naruto grumbled and picked Sasuke up. "I'm going to get the team together, we're going out for a dinner. Do you..want to come?" Naruto looked at the sleeping girl, unsure whether or not to ask her.

"Nah, go on without me. I'll be heading straight home."

"Man! You party pooper.. But if that's what you want... I mean.. You could always take the girl wi-" Before Naruto could say anymore, Sasuke slapped the side of his head. "No, you are not meeting her and no I am not going to sleep with her, dobe."

"Sigh.. As you wish." Naruto scurried off, calling for his friends to retreat. "Guys! Let's go eat Ramen one last time together!" He cheered.

* * *

The beach had begun to empty as Sasuke watched Hinata's eyes bat open sleepily. "Good evening." He smirked as she lay there, dead although eyes open. "W-What time is it?" She asked, jerking her head around.

"It's about 7PM. How'd you nap?"

"Oh! It was nice.. I'm sorry you had to wait for me to wake. Oh dear, I think I'm going to be late for my cousin's company dinner! I'm so sorry, I have to go!" She quickly closed her parasol and packed her belongings into her small tote bag. Sasuke offered his help but she quickly refused as she suggested he walked with her to her bike.

"Thank you for spending time with me.. D-Do you think we can see each other again?" Hinata asked hesitently. Butterflies started to flutter at the pit of her stomach, making her lace her fingers together. Sasuke chuckled as he gently rubbed her head. "We'll see each other everyday until your leave."

Hinata flushed as red as a tomato as she locked her parasol around the basket set on the front of her bike. She reached into her tote and pulled a polaroid camera. "D-Do you think we can..? I mean, I want to make every memory count.."

Sasuke was a bit hesitent, he didn't like pictures. But he could always make an exception. "Only because you asked nicely.." He mumbled. Immediately, Hinata placed herself a reasonable space beside him. With a graceful smile plastered over Hinata's porcelain doll features and slight lip curve on Sasuke's part, **snap. **

That was memory number one.


	2. Preface Part 2 of 3

[Starting Author's Note]

Here we are with the second part of the preface aka last part of the preface. I hope I'm not going too fast for you guys because there's a little time skip when Hinata's leaving for her hometown. Oh, and I'm also sorry if you like Sakura. I actually really like her since she has great character development but... Somebody needs to push Sasuke's buttons.

I apologize for the late update. I'm overdue by a day. My bad.  
Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. It could have been better, right? :\  
Thank you for the reviews by the way!

**Review Answer:**  
_ Lost-puppyEYES _| Ohoho~ You pay attention _well_! I totally forgot to mention Neji in all this... Meep, my bad. Yes, Neji was an orphan along with them. Since he was kind of cold and kept to himself a lot, he didn't spend much time with Kiba, Shino and Hinata. So... He's strictly business. One thing I can tell you about Neji is he is a good cousin towards Hinata. Very caring and cares about her...well-being? Yeah, that. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Bitter Parting |  
~ Preface Part 2 ~

. : . : : . : : . : .

A heavy sigh filtered the room as he ran his sweating palms through his hair. The contemplation about whether to see Hinata off nailed him to a plank. Ah, yes.. Hinata was to leave today. **He wouldn't see her for a whole year**. How was he going to survive a whole year with out the only sane person he knows? The most humble.. The sweetest, kindest, easiest person to talk to.

From the corner of the room, beeping interrupted his frustration. Ignoring the beeping, his back flopped down on his bed as he stared at the empty ceiling. Closing his eyes, he acknowledged he was wasting time. Also, his reluctance to visit Hinata meant he would regret it.

_Beep... Beep.._

Sasuke pushed himself from the bed, searching for the pestering noises. At the corner of his eyes, a bright white lit in between the piles of clothes. Swiftly, he threw the clothing aside staring at his phone. Hinata's name lit in black text, running across the screen.

_Good morning sleepy head! Are you awake? Hmm.. Of course you're not.. I shouldn't even be texting you if I know you're sleeping. But I'm at the airport, I have to wait for 2-3 hours and it's kind of boring...Anyways, thank you for spending time with me! Oh, and introducing me to Naruto. Remember that day?_

_These two weeks have flown by real quickly, hasn't it? It's been a pleasure. I'll see you next summer!_

Without a moment to spare, Sasuke rushed for his wardrobe for a quick change of clothes then scrambling for his box. His pretty little box for a dear friend, Hinata. Paying no mind to his untamed hair, he dashed for his car.

* * *

Hinata slumped in the empty seat, her eyes wandering for something to entertain her with. Although her eyes were set on her Polaroid camera, her mind was elsewhere. Sudden questions compensated her loneliness but soon replaced it with grief. In her palms lay 14 days of Sasuke clean prints. "Snap.. Snap.." Hinata mimicked, tears rolling over her reddened face. Treasuring each photo in her hand, her eyes wandered aimlessly into thin air to come to realize she would miss him for a whole year.

Day 14.

Day 13.

Day 12.

Hinata shuffled the photographs, flipping them on the back. Has it really been 2 weeks? 2 weeks of spending time with someone... 2 weeks of spending every waking moment with him and she was already struck by cupid's bow and arrow.

* * *

"Damn it, can traffic be _ANY _slower?" Sasuke slammed his elbow against window, rubbing his temples together. Traffic was ridiculously slow due to a collision and people backing out but it was only 6 o' clock in the morning. He was so close to the exit too. Patience was never his forte and never will be.

With nothing better to do, his attention was sucked in by the grey clouds. The grey clouds that kept his boredom to a simmer. Just like the weather, he was cloudy and in no mood to lighten up. By his rule book, if a day starts bad it will always end bad. Today was no exception but he did admit that he finally had one thing to look forward to during summer.

* * *

As Hinata groaned out for boredom, she slumped into her seat, lost in the rain clouds, paying no mind to the person sitting next to her who happened to be calling her name. But the fact that her flight held almost no passengers she peeked over her should to find... Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke...?" Hinata's eyes grew wild as her shivering hand touched his white skin. "W-what? I-It is you!" She pulled him into a hug as he reeled her closer. Hinata snuggled her head into his shoulder, sniffling uncontrollably.

"Stop your crying, Hinata... We still have an hour left. Save your tears." Sasuke consoled with a delicate stroke on her sleek hair. Rather than lightening the atmosphere, he only dampened both their spirits. It was only an hour, it was too short and they both knew it would pass by fast. "Y-You idiot! Don't s-s-say that.." Hinata's small broken tears turned into sobbing.. "What.. I'm sorry Hinata but we're wasting precious time here."

Hinata beat his back like a drum, a little bit disappointed. "Just a little while longer.."

"..The longer you hold onto me, the harder it will be to pull away."

"Are you saying it's easy for you to leave me? Am I not worthy enough to stay in your arms just for a few more seconds?" She pushed her hands onto his chest, darting from his cold gaze to the wall.

"No.. It's not. You've misunderstood, _**dummy**_." Sasuke brushed her bangs from her face, cupping her chin into his firm hand.

Hit with a wave of embarassment, Hinata slapped his hand away and fiddled with her fingers. He smirked with amusement. "What a baby." He chuckled. "Don't insult me! You didn't even.. It was so sudden... You know, you didn't even answer my question."

"Wrong, I partially answered it." Sasuke held Hinata from the waist, setting her comfortably into his lap. Reaching into his pocket he placed a small baby blue box wrapped with white ribbon. "You're worth the gift. It's a pretty little thing. Note, I don't buy things just for _anyone_."

"W-What.." Touched by Sasuke's appreciation of her, Hinata took her sweet time to open the box. Inside was a silver bracelet rimmed in simple fractals. For more personalization, a name plate was engraved in 'Summer Polaroid' with the date of when they met.

"Summer Polaroid? Sasuk-"

"So whenever you forget how you got this or who you got it from, you'll look at the pictures we took. That way, you won't escape from me _so _easily." He nuzzled his face into her neck as she giggled uncontrollably. "S-Stop!"

"Do you like it? We're matching too." He rolled up his sleeve. All this flattery made her heart swoon.

"Sasuke.. I.. I love it. I think I love it too much because.. Because n-now.." Hinata bit her lip in between sobs. Sasuke frowned, holding her waist to ease her heartache "Now.. I don't w-want to l-leave you.. E-Every little thing you d-do makes me want to stay by your side a-and I can't help myself.." She covered her scrunched face into her hands to weep. Time was running out and absence of someone you love was a complicated woe.

"You're too sweet to me.." Hinata muttered under her fit of crying. "I should be saying that about you.." Sasuke averted his gaze from her.

* * *

The sound of an airplane grew louder by the second. They knew Hinata's plane was to arrive in an hour but part of them wished it would crash and burn on the way here. "It's time." Sasuke lifted her from his lap, wiping the cornered tears that stung her eyes. Looking at her lament affected him in more ways than she could think but he couldn't make out what it meant. Without thinking, he held her hands in his. All his stress was relieved just by standing nearby her and his worries fleeted away just by holding her. But most of all, being beside her felt _right_.

"Sasuke.. Before I go, thank you for everything. Spending time with you held the greatest moments of my life and.. I think I like you.. Really _really _like you." Shamefaced as she was, she dangled her head towards the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her overt modesty in behavior and pulled her into a deep kiss, holding her by the waist.

"I love you too, Hinata. Or should I say '_I think I really __**really **__like you too'_" He mocked as he parted, licking his lips tastefully.

A serene smile sneakily crept upon Hinata's face as she ran into his chest to hide under her timidity. With their final seperation, Hinata boldly pecked him on the cheek and dashed off out towards the plane thinking if she looked back, she would never want to leave.

Sasuke ran his hand through his fingers and touched his cheek. He wasn't happy seeing her leave, but satisfied enough to motivate him to spend his time busy. That way, summer will be here in no time, right? What a coy little sheep she was.

_I'll see you next year, love._


	3. Preface Part 3 of 3

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello friends. Thank you for the follows and reviews. They're very much appreciated. I've been pretty busy lately but here's an update right here! Oh yes, I've started on a new gaahina story called "An Unforeseen Backfire". If you like the pairing, go check it out! Thank you for waiting.

**Review Answers/Replies**  
_ Anonymous _| I suppose you're right, I should have faintly elaborated how they became so close but I didn't want to create an extra part of the preface just to show how their relationship blossomed. I was actually planning on doing that for the future chapters rather than put it into the preface because the whole point of it is for Hinata to recreate/rebuild their relationship. You'll see it connect together soon, I think. Thank you for your review! Very nice critiquing :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| I'm Home |

~ Preface Part 3 ~

. : . : : . : : . : .

A chilling pre-autumn breeze swept through Hinata's silky locks of hair. Long fixed eyes examined minutely across the open fields of scattered cherry trees, just over the trees was her small house. Home for her and her childhood friends.

Strolling along the beige paved trail leading to her home village, she wondered what Sasuke was up to now. Would he remember her when she gets back? Her throat dried at the possible capricious chances that he could forget her and become.. a player. After all, there were much prettier and seductive women in the city. But Sasuke needs a nice girl! And he said he loved her..

_I'm a nice girl.._

Hinata wrinkled her forehead and stomped her feet into the village, he would definitely wait for her next summer. That's what her heart told her and in doing so she convoked her her hope and faith into their relationship.

She sighed and realized she was becoming a hopeless romantic. "..I don't think Kiba and Shino are making dinner for me tonight." She rubbed her temples together, hoping to rid her moping.

* * *

_Well...Shit, kill me now._

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in vexation and cursed the detestable traffic. Stuck in traffic was one of the biggest pet peeves for him, he's already abet against the rules of the road **twice**. And because it's a large major city with similar vehicles, he's gotten away with it.

Seeking for the comfort of his home he inched himself to the first exit he could see, he entailed himself to inoppurtune risks by taking sharp right curve onto an empty street. Unfamiliarized he sped through the streets, following the towers of building just over tree tops.

_This should be much faster than taking the highway. _As he drove at a safe speed he abhorred the vast stretch of trees. Because of it, there were underlying blind spots and he acknowledged the fact that if he wasn't careful, his car could be totaled.

But at this hour, he suspected almost no one to be out here. Everyone should have been at work and by the look of the expensive dainty houses, obviously young adults or teenagers wouldn't live here. These were family-oriented houses, not mere party hang outs. Sasuke identified him as an adult and looked at his generation with disgust for setting meaningless priorities above them, he even took pride in his maturity.

Riding towards the sun peaking near solar noon, he was caught in a net of oblivion pondering if this is what Hinata's home was like this. She was a country girl after all. Were the roads all dirt paved? With rows of trees stretched along the side of it and a glistening lake just nearby to keep her entertained while riding on her bike through town? Of course, someone like her would enjoy herself there. It must look breathtaking even when it's rainy.

Envying Hinata's hometown, he sulked in his distaste for his city and applied heavier pressure against the gas pedal, speeding towards the summit.

* * *

Hinata's eyes scanned her silent household. It was strange, not even a ting of bickering between Kiba and Shino crept from the garden behind. _Maybe they're out having fun in town. _Disappointed that they may have forgotten she was returning today, she chose to see it optimistically by cooking homemade dinner for them before they arrive.

She crept through the door, shutting it behind her as sound as possible. As she hauled her luggage into her room upstairs, a light airy feeling bounced from inside her. She was home. She made it back to her loving home.

With time defying against her, Kiba and Shino would be home in no less than 3 hours. She stammered towards the kitchen and took notice of the flecks of dust spread across the kitchen counters. She crinkled her nose and confirmed one of her biggest fears: _They've been eating store-bought food this __**whole time**_. Upset with them, she quickly assembled the variety of spices and vegetables into a nourishing stew. Next cooking a pan-glazed salmon fillet with ginger and oyster sauce.

As she timed the rice to cook, she rushed upstairs to clean her suitcases clear. First thing to do: **Pin her polaroids to the wall. **She squealed in excitement to see _his_ face although she's looked at them the whole ride home.

Humming her favorite lullably while updating her wardrobe and room, she twirled in her room, unaware of the bickering voices from downstairs.

"Ah damn it! Hinata beat us to the house before us!"

"Kiba, hush. She might hear us."

"Ah..Right right! Hurry up and place the gifts on the table in the dining room!"

"Hey! You idiot, I said _**hush**_. Don't just raise your voice **louder**. Incompetent buffoon."

"Don't order me around!" The scruffy buffoon dramatically glided across the polished wooden floor in the dining room to decorate the table with a flower center-piece. While his partner in secrecy slapped him from behind the head, he pushed little boxes alongside the ringlet of shrubbery.

"Wait.. _Listen_."

Their ears intently listened for the humming coming from Hinata's bedroom and their faces overgrew excitement. "Waahh! Hinata's home!" As excitable as Kiba was, he poked his nose in the air, sniffing at the mouth-watering smell of food lingering from the kitchen. He felt his ravenous appetite grumble. Shino slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth to shut up and pulled them to the side blinded in Hinata's tunnel of vision. The unobtrusive hums grew louder, nearly missing Kiba and Shino.

Kiba's impatience grew when he watched Hinata struggle to reach the top plates of the dusty cabinet through the open crevice. A slight chortle engendered Hinata to whip her head back.

"K-Kiba? Shino?"

Silence.. Barely mute shuffling poked at Hinata's interest causing her to drag her feet towards the door.

"WELCOME HOME HINATA!" Kiba slammed the door wide open, startling Hinata because if she were 1 inch closer, she would have broken a nose.

"Ah.. Thank you Kiba! I'm happy to be back.." She stammered backwards through her fear filled eyes.

At a slight angle, the moonlight bounced off Hinata's bracelet, catching Kiba's attention. "Hey. What's this?" He read the text engraved onto it and supposed it was a band name.

"A-ah.. This ol' thing? I met someone." Nervous agitation dappled over her shy face. Kiba's latent eye of disapproval stared vaguely at Hinata fiddling with her bracelet with affection. "Who?"

"His name is Sasuke.. I'll show you the pictures when we settle down."

"I'll set up the dinner." Shino shooed the tow of them to gather the pictures. "I'll come with you Hinata!" Kiba followed after Hinata.

Hinata and Kiba ran up the stairs. Kiba noticed little clips of photos hung by a string on the blank wall. "Is that him?" Kiba's face inched closer and felt a tad bit dejected that he was more good-looking than he thought. Hinata's face lit as bright as the full moon that dangled in it's celestial glow.

"He looks...pretty _flighty _to me. Hinata.. He obviously gets bitches. Lots and _lots _of bitches. I have a feeling that you shouldn't like this guy so much. He lives in a city full of...well..women and he's **good-looking**." Kiba dwelled on tediously, slandering Sasuke's name. Hinata merely flicked Kiba's strident insults like pesty bugs. But one nasty remark stabbed her like a needle. "It's _just _a summer fling."

"Sasuke's not like that!"

Kiba fixed his eyes on Hinata's hurt expression, her sad unprepossessing eyes fought the tears from falling. Guilt overcame him and mentally kicked himself. "Ah..Well.. We'll eat dinner. I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hinata mumbled her forgiveness and escorted Kiba to the dining table. All hard feelings dissolved when their once empty dining table was decorated so.. floral-like. "Welcome home Hinata. We were going to make you dinner but we found that you beat us to it."

Hinata's eyes widened in awe, "Oh.. You guys.. This is so sweet. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She excitedly wiggled herself towards a chair, waiting for the boys to pick at her food first before serving herself. "More like thank **you **for cooking us all the time!"

"So what's in these boxes?"

"Open it!" Kiba's toothy grin stretched his face into brilliant enthusiasm while Hinata fidgetly opened the boxes revealing an assortment of flower studs.

"W-What.. These are beautiful!"

"Yeah. You can wear them for Sasuke when you head back next summer. By the look on Kiba's face, he must be a great guy huh?"

Hinata laughed, glancing at Kiba's theatrical frown. "Yeah! He's quite amazing." As they ate, Hinata told them stories of what their dates were like. Her eyes lit up with every story and by the end of the day the memories of her summer evoked dreams of spending more time with him.

* * *

As Sasuke drove up the hill with ease and glanced out the window for a second then returned to the front of the lane. But the sunlight blinded his eyes and noticed a moving vehicle merge into his lane. _What the hell, you idiot! Wrong lane!_ He peered into the car to see a drunk driver. Why a person would be drunk at this hour never crossed his mind and he immediately reached in for his brake.

Seconds too late, Sasuke made a sharp right turn, skidding off the main road. Though the reckless driver rammed right into the trunk of his car. The heavy impact engendered the sounds of metal crushing and glass shattering. His body, limp with fear pressed his brake once more hoping he wouldn't be injured to bad but it's to no avail. The car was already spiraling downhill.

He jolts around, the sounds of screaming, fear and blurring trees being the only audible noise. His vision disoriented, _faultered _and his throat rawed from all the screaming left in him. The car slammed into thickets of trees dead-on with his head jerking into a violent slam against the steering wheel. The last thing he heard was the faint cry of sirens and distant people crowding around the accident. Heavy lackness engulfed his vision, eating it's edges as it filled into a black pool.

_Am I dying?_


	4. Chapter I

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello loves, it's been a while since I've updated and to be honest, I got writer's block. On top of that, I'm already two weeks into school and I'll be even busier as the weeks go by. My apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I appreciate every one of you, I cannot stress that enough. I was going to work on this chapter a little more but I decided not to because you've waited long enough... Right?

**IMPORTANT:** I would like to apologize in advance for any medically incorrect information given. I have done little research beforehand about memory loss and where/how memory is stored in the brain but I am still iffy about it being realistic/medically correct enough. Hopefully though, it'll make sense enough. If you question my theories/plot holes. . . I'm going to just stray from this story for the feeling of stupidity overwhelming me.

**Chapter Summary:**  
A little more than halfway into the freshman year of university, Naruto gets an unexpected call with alarming news.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Empty Miracle |

. : . : : . : : . : .

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep..._

Naruto searched for his phone lazily. He tripped over his foot, twisting onto his bed. The vibration of his phone bounced across his eardrum and rubbed his eyes together, noticing an important call. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is St. Konoha Hospital. Is this Uzumaki Naruto speaking?"

"A-Ah! Yes!" Naruto clutched his phone tightly, hoping for good news. But there was no impending distress behind the receptionist's voice.

"I apologize this is so early in the morning but I provide you good news! Sasuke has recovered from his coma. He's actually shown the first signs of awakening two few weeks ago but the team has been running through tests to check his blood levels and any severely damaged vital signs. Due to his hectic check-ups, he is finally ready to meet visitors. Though I must warn you that he is still weak and may be restless so be patient with him."

"W-what! This is fantastic news! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto jolted from his bed, rubbing his head with a cheshire grin slapped on his face. His buddy was finally back! "May I schedule a visit day right now?"

"Yes! Of course. You may visit whenever just as long as you respect the other patients whom may be sleeping or under testing. I will call you if there if any news comes up."

"Oh! Thank you, miss!"

"Not a problem. Have a great day." _Click_.

Naruto rushed to his wardrobe, rummaging for his clothes. For once, he was thankful he was scheduled for night classes. He opened the blinds to a shiny sun spotted over him. Perfect day to his perfect mood for the perfect visit. "Sasuke.. Here I come!"

* * *

Naruto parked his car sloppily and sped his pace into the main lobby for his check in. "He's in.. the south entrance.. right?" Naruto mumbled in confusion. He hated hospitals. He hated the way that wherever you go, you look like you've just been in the same room. It didn't help that the tiled floors were all the same too.

He followed the signs that directed the wings. Finally coming to a stop, he checked in with the receptionist and waited patiently for Sasuke's caretaker.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A feminine voice called from behind. His head snapped back to a lady with dark layered hair. A plain girl but in her favor, she at least gave a little bit of color to this dull hospital.

"Oh! Yes! That would be me."

"Hello, I'm Shizune. You've scheduled a visit with Sasuke? Please, follow me."

No sign of hesitation was displayed over Naruto's exterior and hastily followed beside her and bombarded her with how dull the hospital was. Shizune itched the back of her neck often due to her discomfort with lively young men. Cutting him off she suggested a new topic, "Now, now Naruto, be aware that some of the patients here are at rest."

"Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry.." Naruto narrowed his eyes to the blank floor in which seemed to scold him for walking around the hospital with long strides of ignorance.

"But anyways, before you see Uchiha Sasuke, I would like to inform you on another thing that is very, _very _important." Shizune pulled him aside, against the blank wall. Just down the hall was Sasuke's room and Naruto had a strange feeling spark beneath his excitement, bouncing off his insides. "You see, Sasuke's accident has caused him to suffer brain injury. Actually, _traumatic _brain injury. The brain's memory is built into two hemispheres. The left is for verbal information that remembers smell, taste and touch whereas the right hemisphere of the brain stores visual information. And while he was examined there was a heavy gash against his head. We were thinking he would have a focal brain damage which is usually aimed in one area but after taking a closer examination, it's in multiple areas of the skull. Sasuke's head is very delicate which to his dismay, the skull pieces have broken into tiny pieces which pierced into the brain tissue causing possibly permanent brain damage or vital bruising."

"I don't understand where this is going.." Naruto's grin curved into a frown. He wasn't expecting the blow to the head was going to be this severe.

"To put it simply, Sasuke is suffering from amnesia."

"W-what.. Did he lose all of his memory?" Naruto's hands gripped on Shizune's small shoulders, trembling with fear.

"He definitely hasn't suffered total loss of memory but the extension of his memory is beyond us. His memory extends to maybe a few months ago, maybe even a year. We don't know. Perhaps you can try talking to him. He's been pretty irritable lately and refuses to participate at times but we are trying our best to be patient with him. If you can, please try and get enough information out of him as much as possible." Shizune lead him to the front of the opened door, leaving Naruto frozen with hurricane of emotions. Ecstatic to see his buddy after what seemed to be months, upset for the turn out of his brain damage but nonetheless scared he wouldn't be recognized. His best friend. Naruto stared at the pale, thin figure, lying in the hospital bed. The mattress looked rather uncomfortable, as if one wrong position, you would have a back-ache the next morning.

Sasuke looked as if he was robbed of his spirit. His skin was a healthy white glow but something about him was off. His head was wrapped with bandages and he was staring outside the window, towards the sunlight with dullness glazed over his onyx orbs. All those busy streets distracting him from the joy of sunlight. Just looking at Sasuke made Naruto wondered what went through his mind, if anything went on at all. Those long, lost stares. What could be going on in his head? Could he even think? Did it hurt doing so? He knocked on the door with his knuckles and invited himself beside Sasuke, pulling up a chair beside him. "Sasuke.."

An icy glare moved over his shoulder at his doofus friend. "It's about damn time you got here."

"You were waiting?" Naruto's eyebrows rose. His soft voice easened Sasuke's stiffened shoulders and grinded his teeth. It didn't seem Sasuke lost his memory but Naruto knew if he fooled himself to believe he hadn't, he would only disappoint himself. "How much can you reme-"

"What's the date." Sasuke cut him off abruptly and he growled at Naruto. He was expecting the expected, and that always hit a wrong note in his opinion. It was irritating. Not even a "How are you feeling?". And he was expecting after this visit, his friends will visit and ask the same thing over again. It was tiring. He's already had enough questions from his many check-in's from the doctor's. Honestly, it was horrible. What's worst than being bombarded with expected questions?

"It's March. Beginning of March." Naruto turned his head towards the flimsy calender next to his desk. He examined over the quality. Some of the pages were torn, wrinkled, but the quality of it was obviously new. Sasuke must have been taking his anger out on a simple calender. It's not like there was anything else in this empty, tight room to get a grip on.

Sasuke's eyes widened with astonishment. "What the fuck? I've been in here for 13 months?" He was angry. He should have been dead by now. What was God playing exactly? Was he supposed to be happy for this miracle or angry that he's wasted so much time and it took him **13 months **for this miracle to occur?

"It's been less than 10 months.." Naruto corrected.

10 months no better, Sasuke pulled the calender from his desk and violently flung it across the room. The last thing he had remembered was the beginning of summer. After graduation actually. "So you don't remember anything after..graduation? You don't remember anything that happened over summer?" Naruto asked, leaning his body towards Sasuke with comforting eyes.

"Fuck summer. It's not like I did anything. It's the usual, partnership with Hyuuga Corps. who keep fucking postponing the meetings. Hell, the only thing I did over the summer was get in some car collision. And I can't even remember that! The doctor told me."

Naruto immediately wandered about Hinata. _Holy shit. She'll be completely unaware of this whole thing. _Naruto bit his lip, shying his attentive eyes away from Sasuke. His cold demeanor towered over him. "You're hiding something from me."

"W-What? What makes you say that?"

"One, you stuttered, idiot. Secondly. Body language. Geez, you're like a girl. You think we don't understand body language but we motherfuckers have keen eyes. 10 months later and you still haven't learned, clearly."

"Damn, since when have you been so cold?"

"Since the day I found out you were deemed worthy of wearing a dunce cap."

"That was at the after party, a week before graduation! We were drunk! Okay?!"

"And you haven't proved me wrong over the summer?"

"I never had the time because I was away on a trip for the first half, you were under training to take over the family business and by the end of the month you were busy with Hinata!" Naruto's eyes scrunched inwards with pouted lips. He crossed his arms tightly rather offensively but simmered the tension in his muscles as he recalled the name that rung to his ears as unfamiliar.

"Hinata?" Sasuke felt a pang of curiosity. He was with a girl? Were they serious? It was rare to think he would take interest in anyone. Especially in this city. Last time he recalled, graduation, he was avoiding that perky Sakura from her tackles she called "hugs".

"..Ah... The name doesn't ring a bell, huh?" Naruto feathered smile detected to Sasuke that he must have been a little bit blue for not recalling the name. She must have been a catch, Sasuke assumed while shaking his head no.

"Hinata.. She's a really special girl. But that's another story to tell. Being in your condition would only sadden her heart."

"Oh, please don't tell me she was a whore."

Naruto exhaled sharply, slamming a fist on his knee. He would rather slap the back of his head but he nearly forgotten that his friend was in a condition of severe brain damage. "She wasn't a whore! You're smarter than to talk to one! In fact, she happened to be one of the nicest, sweetest people you have met! She was kind of bold too.. Seldomly bold."

"Bold? Hmm.. She doesn't sound very different from anyone I've met."

"But she was different. More than you can imagine. I didn't know her as much as you did. But she was special and unique. I don't know how I can be any more convincing. And looking at the clock, I have to go now. I have to head back home and get ready for work." Naruto raised himself up from his seat, politely pushing it back to it's original place. He looked over his shoulder towards his friend's deathly pallor. "I'll visit again. I'll let everyone know you're well." With that, Naruto grinned childlishly and strided from the lifeless room.

* * *

Sasuke sunk his head into his pillow, closing his eyes to detect the amount of life in his room. The only sound that echoed throughout was his throbbing headache, heartbeat and the sound of cars. A couple of cars had skid along the busy streets. With each honk, with each skid, his body felt curtained with waves of anxiety. Though he couldn't remember the details of the collision, he felt the need to crouch and break down into tears. But all those unshed tears boiled into rage. Why did it happen to him?

And not only that, the dobe said he found someone. If Naruto, of all people could tell when people were meant to be, then it was probably legit. He knew he should have felt some sort of longing or pity for this Hinata girl but he couldn't. This inevitable lack of care all happened because of one car crash. It was that simple. And he couldn't feel a thing, he was numb with drowsy emotions. And that sat alright with him.


	5. Chapter II

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello loves! My head has been throbbing with stress the past couple days. I've been working myself too hard with school and Jazz choir auditions (I passed the audition! Now I'm part of Jazz Choir! Yay!). Which, I have practice at 5-7am so I'll be dead beat before I even arrive home. It's been pretty hectic lately but I've been spending my free time writing up this chapter. Also, thank you for reviewing. It gives me motivation to write hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Summary:**  
Sasuke is visited by an unexpected guest who seems to have changed for the good, to his surprise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Unimaginable Growth |

. : . : : . : : . : .

She stalled herself in the comfort of her car before the hospital, waiting patiently for the visiting hours to open. She brushed her hair behind her ears, looking down at her outfit she'd struggled to perfect. Had she no sense of occasion? It was only a short visit. It was a visit to the sickly, humble hospital to see him, who may or may not recognize her. She fixed her pink strands of hair that rebelled against the run of her straightened hair and listened intently for the lyrics played from her radio.

It was a love song, that one love song that she dedicated to Sasuke but a mere year ago. _Boy of such eloquence, dying in flame. Seeing the day while taming your name. Love sequestered from pride and independency, row with me boy.. I'll give you love, boy.. _

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh and sunk into the driver's seat. It's been so long since she had seen him and she expected him to think of her as foolish. An obnoxious little brat. To be frank, expecting the expected hit a sensitive part in her. Maybe she wasn't meant to visit him, not now at least. Maybe she had been stringing hope upon herself.

Digging her nails into her palms at the thought, she jerked her head towards the hospital while her phone rang, alarming her it was time to muster her courage and strength to visit... _him_. Clearing her throat, she picked herself from her seat, and slammed the door shut behind her. A few deep breaths, then she would enter the hospital with poise.

* * *

Sasuke stared into the dark room, bland with tofu-colored walls and smells of anti-bacterial soaps. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Sasuke? It's time for your daily check-up."

It was Shizune, his nurse. He didn't particularly mind her but he often questioned why she would work under being a nurse. Why would you work around dying people? Why would you want to work around people who rarely thank you for your kindness. Not that he wasn't grateful or anything but, why? A hospital is a bitter place. Wouldn't she expect people to thank her for taking care of them? All the questions that bombarded him strained his mental capacity and concluded: A big heart is in possession of naivety. Shizune's half-curled smile zipped through his lack of response and opened the curtain slowly.

As Shizune persistenly asked him for any random pains in his body and the same mumbling of 'No' from his part, he lost himself into the sun spread over the ground beside him. The sun seeped through the pearly clouds and lightened the room with natural spirit. A part of him wished his spirit was as alive as the sun's. Traveling at the speed of light, you would have no reason to be dispirited but he brushed the thought off. Though unsuitable for him, it wasn't impossible to achieve.

He snapped back to reality with a stone glaze over Shizune. "Now, Sasuke. We have good news for you! In a couple of weeks, you'll be able to check out of the hospital! Also, we have a visitor for you coming shortly. She may be out in the lobby right now for all I know. If you need anything, you know what to do."

A girl? Who..?

* * *

Sakura paced herself just down the hall from Sasuke's room, chanting to herself that she can do this. Her movements were jerky, like a little bird as she closed the distance between her and Sasuke's room. Trembling and tentative, she made her way inside the room, leaning against the wall a wide distance from Sasuke. Though the room was small, she felt lengthy miles away.

The familiar persuasive glare perked over her. Sasuke was looking at her after what seemed to be months. Immediately, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision ever so slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura strained her vocal chords to squeak a vowel. Hitting the wrong note, she swallowed her overwhelming emotions and carried herself to a chair beside Sasuke. "I can leave."

Normally, Sasuke would willingly allow her to leave but something behind her tone of voice told him to give her a chance. "No, I need to ask you some questions before anything. Just this once, you'll stay."

Sakura's peridot eyes glimmered behind the sun with a brilliant smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "It's been too long, Sasuke.."

"Don't be too familiar with me, you've been nothing but an annoying shit. And it's hard to believe that you've walked in here and not once thrown yourself over me."

"Sasuke, you're flattering yourself. I've changed.. People have changed now."

"We're changing every second of the day. With every conversation, down to the very thoughts."

"Yes.." Sakura was lost for words. She had forgotten how literate and deep Sasuke had been. Was he always like this? She sighed, forcing herself to forget praising Sasuke. She wouldn't want to jeopardize her feelings.

"Are you still friends with that dobe?"

"Naruto? Well.. Not exactly. We're... in fact, dating."

Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura. He wasn't necessarily surprised they were dating now. Naruto was always obsessing over Sakura but it's odd seeing Sakura having romantic interest in the dweeb. Especially in 10 months? Definitely less than 10 months, if you want to be factual. It's a shame he wasn't there to experience it with Naruto.

"How?"

"He was the only shoulder I could lean on after the hearing of your... car incident."

His breath caught in his throat, unable to speak. Oh.. That's how it was. If that incident were never to happen, they probably wouldn't be dating now. "Does he make you happy?" Sweat prickled the back of his neck, his palms loosely dropped with a swell of excitement or anticipation swept over him.

"Very much so. He's been so good to me. He's the last person I would think of... To do anything in my power to prevent jeopardizing our relationship. 8 months and strong."

"Well, good for you, this is rare. All I remember is you being obnoxious, crazy, and quite slutty."

"That was the old me.. I do admit it was a little over-the-top and I'm still that same senior girl when Naruto and I go clubbing. But now, I have my own aspirations. I'll be a medical intern and Naruto's support to keep me going."

"How nice. You have someone to keep you motivated to see the next day. I don't have anyone." Sasuke hoped she didn't feel pity for him. He wasn't looking for anyone at the moment anyways. He hoped that she wouldn't drag the conversation into love interests, he found that girls like to talk about love. But Sakura's body language told him otherwise. Her fingernails dug into her pencil skirt and fidgeted to the side of the chair.

"But you did have someone.."

"Yes. Naruto told me the name. What was she like?"

"Me? I wouldn't know. But back then, she was a real threat. I could never sit in the same room as her. I could never stand in the same destination as her. It was all because of my... feelings for you.. at the time... But I've been told she was something special!" Sakura spat the words out, which rolled off the tip of her tongue with a sour taste. Now wasn't the time to delve into her previous interests

"So.. She was aggressive? Or a bully? Rash?"

"No way. She was a country girl. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst a crowd of business-attired people. But she was nice, so I've heard.. I wouldn't know though, I never gave her the chance to introduce myself."

"What did she look like?"

"Long dark hair, unique eyes." Sakura closed her eyes, trying to picture what she had look like. But never pinned her finger on it. She drew her eyes over the tiled floor. No doubt she was scolding herself for letting ignorance get the best of her in High school.

"Too vague."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. She was a pale, fair-skinned girl though.. Like porcelain." Still gazing at the ground, she glanced up at him, her pale-lashed eyes searched for forgiveness.

Silence swallowed the room with Sasuke bubbling into thought. Sakura stroked the top of her hand, urging herself to break the silence but failed as the sound of footsteps stepped from behind. The nurse.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm sorry Miss, can you step out for a second, we need to run through another check up for Sasuke."

Sakura flinched, looking at the large machine which occupied Shizune's hands. She ran her eyes over Shizune's welcoming smile but escorted herself outside. "I have to go anyway." She stopped in her footsteps at the curtain, swinging her head over her shoulder. "I'll visit you some other time Sasuke."

And with that, the bubblegum head dashed off.

Sasuke's eyes never left the door until Shizune plugged the machine into the outlet across his bed. Sakura sure had change. Maybe for the better. He wondered how the dobe tamed her. He imagined Naruto pouring his heart into Sakura, smothering her with love. The slight thought of it disgusted him, as if sneaky little pests crawled from beneath his skin. Love. Never once he had felt it. But maybe he wanted to. A brief second, he pictured her. The nameless girl he had never met. Or, to be correct, forgotten. She was white-skinned, glowing. Bleary-eyed and long locks fanned out on a pillow.

Wait.. "Shizune.. I think I just imagined something bad. My head hurts."


	6. Chapter III

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello loves! Bahaha, every time I get a review, I get really excited and I just want to write. And here's another chapter! But first.. Review Acknowledgements!

**Review Answers &/Or Replies:**

_themellyb123 | _In fact, I DO feel proud. Thank you for checking out the story! I don't guarantee I'll have _**fast **_updates. I don't really.. I don't really _know _what 'fast' is to you but it just depends on my schedule hehe. I happen to **love **Gaahina as well! I'm actually writing one now, it's called The Unforeseen Backfire if you haven't checked it out already. The beginning is pretty fast-paced (and I might rewrite it after I finish it) but it gets better, kinda, by the 3rd or so chapter. But I'm glad that this fanfic is an inspiration for you! I'll be sure to check your story out :)

_921350_ | Actually.. That's kind of funny. I think this chapter answers your question! As for when Hinata and Sasuke will interact with each other for the first time.. That probably won't be for another few (cough,cough,maybeseveral,cough) chapters which is because I want them to re-establish their relationships with the minor characters (they play a BIG part in the story). You'll see when you read it all hehe, hopefully EVERYTHING will weave together. And yes. It's summer. I actually made a mistake on the 'less than 10 months thing' (it's supposed to be 7 because I wanted to let Sasuke collect his act together but... I forgot that so I did 10... Oops. But it's summer! You're right hehe.) But you'll see more of Hinata in the next chapter.

_blackirishawk _| Oooh~ Such high praise. I'm diggin' it! I hope you continue to read on, love!

Thank you so much, everyone. I appreciate all your reviews. Be a writer or not, getting a review on a story you put a great amount of effort into is like getting a piece of candy for each correct answer on a test when you were a child. It just makes your day, you know? Even a 'good chapter!' or anything short, simple and sweet along the lines just brings a smile to my face. To anyone's face, actually.

**Chapter Summary:**

Sasuke discharges from the Hospital and befriends the unexpected, while a certain Hyuuga girl finally makes her reappearance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| I'm Back! |

. : . : : . : : . : .

"Hinata! Do you have everything?!"

"Yes! Clothes, food, undies and all the like!"

"You sure it's enough?"

"It'll be fine!"

Shino covered his ears and turned his head to dodge the light peering through his glass window. He heavily sighed and sheltered his head under the pillow to block Kiba and Hinata shouting from across the hall from each other. It wasn't a big home, nor small but was shouting necessary? And it's 2 in the morning! Or 2 at night? If there was any energy for thought processing, he had to admit his brain was as fast as a turtle at the hour. But like a gentleman, he considered helping his special friend pack for the city. Seems like he was to look after the house alone this time. He didn't mind but he knew the consequences. _Loneliness_. Fending yourself. _**Cooking**_. If he were a woman, he would probably have no problem in doing so. But he still had that laziness in him, if he didn't have it.. He'd be a liar, eh?

He rolled out of his sheets and treaded towards Hinata's room. The moment he spotted her, he waved despite her frantic flinging of clothes. "You're really going early this time.." His croaky voice bounced off the walls of Hinata's room and he invited himself inside, sprawled across her bed.

"Well of course, the flight is really lengthy!" Hinata's light-weight hair bobbed side to side as she turned all around her room for her belongings. Her eyes never met Shino's but they were dull and tired. Her porcelain skin had lost its glow and sickened. She must have been so excited she couldn't sleep, Shino assumed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmm?" Hinata slowed herself, looking as if she were to collapse and studied her luggage.

"You'll be gone for 3 months instead of 2 weeks."

"Oh.. Yes.. I'm sorry for being selfish Shino. But I did offer you to come with us.." Hinata looked at Shino and studied him with care-filled eyes. Her hair with water, emitting a lavender-vanilla scent. "You still have time.. Just pack really quickly!"

"I never said you were selfish. You've been waiting for this person for a whole _**year**_. That's some dedication and love if you ask me. I actually won't mind a break from the dog. If you know who I mean." Shino smirked after hearing 'I heard that, you bastard!' following down the hall. "It's fine. I'll be okay. Bring me something nice when you return." With that, he helped press down her neatly stacked clothes and toiletries while she was busy finishing her second luggage.

"Yes.. It's been a while.. But my longing ends here." Hinata compressed her last sweatshirt in her case, zipping it shut. She flitted towards Shino, enclosing them into a careful space. "Shino. Words cannot express how much I thank you for everything."

"You say it as if you're about to die tomorrow."

"Oh, Shino! Silly as ever." Hinata's tired giggle strained her vocal chords an octave higher. Hinting fatigue masked its way through her voice as she mumbled about not letting Sasuke wait any longer.

She fumbled with her hands, peeking her head out the window for a quick wave of chilly air to filter her room. She held herself on edge as she looked over the landscape of Mother Nature's rare beauty. She felt at peace as she appreciated the home she surrounded herself in. It swallowed her pride and eventually swallowed her mentality into a balanced state of mind. It was refreshing. It's a shame city girls couldn't appreciate the finer things in life. But Hinata arrived to the same conclusion, _just let it be_.

A few struggling time constraints after, Kiba was rushing the luggage into their car and Hinata sending her goodbyes to home. Shino encouraged her to move along, guaranteeing the home's safety and care. Even mentioning how often he would pull weeds. She cracked a smile, tears swelling her eyes. Before she could let the tears hang off the edge like a waterfall, she braced herself into a hug with Shino and sent sweet partings before turning her back.

Kiba closed the trunk and finalized the journey onwards with a smirk. "See you in 3 months, freak." Kiba's toothy grin caused the corner of Shino's mouth to curve into a smile. As Kiba slowly drove off, deliberately downsizing their vehicle, Shino returned to the warmth from inside, ready to clean up his friend's mess. Or.. Should he say his _family's _mess?

* * *

"Hey! Sasuke~ You excited?!" Naruto's scratchy morning voice echoed throughout the halls. Following after, lifeless and tired moans from other patient's rooms caused a disturbance in the air. The walls painted white with little to no paintings dotting the halls substituted for color and drained Sasuke of his spirit. Sasuke's cool gaze hardened, averting his attention to his best friend.

"Damn it, it's too hot!" Sasuke pulled at the baggy sweats his friend had offered him. Had he grown a bit while he was unconscious? He clung his hands to the sweatshirt which was a little air-tight, trying to pull it off his head but struggled like a cat under water. Hopeless in completing the simplest task, he fixed it into its original form and dragged his feet across the polish floors. He was like a kid, squeaking the floors with his shoes.

"It's still early in the morning. It'll be moderately cold.."

"Where are we going again?"

"Well, I saved enough to afford a summer home for us. It's not too far from the city and it's pretty nice. Pretty spacious. Perfect for parties."

"I don't think I'd feel comfortable around alcohol."

"Ah.. Understandable.." Naruto trailed down the thread of memories, remembering the shaggy-bearded police man who claimed that the drunk driver was under the influence. Apparently the drunk driver's license suspended. Or more like **banned**. Although justice served, it wasn't enough to pay Sasuke back. But knowing Sasuke, he couldn't be angry at someone he doesn't know. Rather, he was angry at the alcohol. Or maybe just irresponsible drivers. Whatever the case, the anger Sasuke tamed in a cage, readily released when he chose.

As they reached the outsides, a chilly breeze swept Sasuke's hair up as if it were a blow dryer. As he scanned the area, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fresh and crisp air. "It's been a while.." Sasuke glanced to his left, a clear sky filled of deep coral and a familiar summer yellow. It's a shame the sunrise lasted such a short while. He pondered if there was such a place that had long-lasting sunrises. Or at least sunrises that illuminated with gradients. What a sight that would be.

Naruto pointed to a lot full of cars, gesturing him to follow him but Sasuke's feet glued to the ground like cement. Cars were his worst enemy. If he were to drive one, his legs would might as well feel like jello.

"Are we driving?"

"Yeah! Why..?"

"I don't.. I can't do this."

Naruto's worry filled eyes simmered into care and understanding. He sighed. "Then what should you propose we do then?"

"Bikes."

"Bikes?"

"Bikes."

"Well.. I only have one bike. Oh! I can call up a friend, he works 2 past noon and it's still pretty early. I can have him bring another bike over. We can ride together! It'll be like old times, now thinking about it."

"Did I know him?"

"Uh... Well.. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. Maybe you've counted yourselves as acquaintances but maybe not on the friend-base level.. Either way, he's pretty.. okay."

Sasuke kept a safe distance between him and the parking lot. He strained the thought that if cars had acted like humans themselves, he would have put a restraining order on all of them. Then again, he could have always started a petition. Reasons being his condition, green thumbs, etc.

He sighed and pathetically pitied himself for not occupying himself with other thoughts. Nothing bothered him but fear had pushed him to the point of succumbing to restraining orders on cars. He angrily kicked his foot into mid-air, startling his friend and returned to the old lifeless smell that polluted the Hospital.

His easy-paced breath drained his anticipation in returning home, careful of interrupting the flow of sleeping patients and the elderly being routinely fed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was dialing his friend's number into his phone. After his friend had picked up, they bickered for a while about waking him from his sleep. Sasuke plopped himself into a leather sofa, falling fast asleep. The wait was only beginning, you might as well sleep. Right?

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

His name gradually run in his ears like an annoying alarm clock. He snapped his eyes open, a fixed gaze traveling over Naruto. "Shut up! I hear you! I'm awake! . . . I'm awake."

"Neji's here. All three of us are riding back to the summer home. We'll be taking a route through the city. It's on the way to Neji's work and just further down along the beach is home. I'll be staying with you, if I haven't mentioned that before.." Naruto flung his head to the front, stomping with pride to their bikes.

Sasuke soaked himself with judgement. Ah. A Hyuuga. Itachi had seldom mentioned them, which Sasuke sparked a bad impression on the Hyuuga Corps but never had he seen one. He stared at Neji's long hair that looked like expensive silk. Neji had emit a light fragrance that nearly mocked a woman, almost fooling Sasuke that he was male. Sasuke waited a few minutes in awe before remembering this man's beauty is not to fool and manipulate. Neji's unique eyes were like ghastly but not to the point of scaring someone shitless, rather his eyes may have drawn people into him. He had to admit, he's good-looking and he could only imagine how a girl in his family would look. She might as well be the walking definition of poise and beauty. Right?

"Sasuke, this is Neji." Naruto broke the silence, taking the bike from Neji's grasp. Ebony eyes locked with Ivory. Ivory with Ebony. It was strange, this Neji guy. He never averted his eyes from Sasuke, as if they have become familiar in the past before. As if they met a long while ago, to the point of being friends but barely. But he highly doubted it.

Shooing curiosity off his shoulder like a million moths, he stretched his arm in front of Neji, gesturing for a handshake. "I'm Sasuke. Nice meeting you."

Neji was a stern man. Never pursuing friendly approaches into big deals. "I'm Neji." His voice was like fluid, it just slips through Sasuke's ears so effortlessly. Like a song. A respectable song though, for a male at least. Naruto raised his voice for them to catch up to speed. Then off they went, after the sun as if it were their compass.

* * *

Hinata bounced up and down uncontrollably in her seat. Her eyes watched silently at the busy Metropolitan top-view. "We were just people in love. Two small people. One big city." She childishly recalled her romantic love-story, recalling the same feeling of giddiness.

The same words before she left for home last summer still swimming around her mind swept her off her feet. It was surreal but it was real. Real love. Not like the movies but so close to it. Realistically, of course.

She bit back the desire to take over the plane and speed up the flight but her patience ended as the flight attendant announced that they were taking a landing in **10 minutes**. She was internally screaming in the inside despite her wary composure on the outside.

I'm back Sasuke.  
**I'm back..**


	7. Chapter IV

[Starting Author's Note]

**| Memo |**  
Good evening, morning, afternoon, loves! Last chapter was a little bit lacking.. Lacking something. I feel like I was rushing through the last chapter so I've been trying to put a **ton **of effort into this chapter. Which is why it's important to know that **[IMPORTANT:] **I'm switching my usual 3rd-person writing to 1st-person. I'd probably be using 2nd-person if I'm addressing someone with a dream/imagination. I hope I've made that clear hehe. Thank you guys for supporting this story with lots of love! This is beyond what I deserve, seriously.

**| Review Replies |**

_ umnia_ | Ahahahah! "Affectionated one!" That made me split shits and giggles. Thanks for making me laugh uncontrollably for the simplest thing!

_ themellyb123 _| Oh geez, I only suggested Unforeseen Backfire but it's whatever you want! Don't feel obligated to read them though. Really. Hmm.. "I drag my feet too, just to make that squeak." Well.. Depends. Depends on the character who's saying it and there's no mood/tone to it. Plus, if you're trying to go for descriptive writing, think of the 5 senses. In this particular case, sound and touch. If I were reading the line itself (and I am, right now), it sounds like the speaker is childish or is around the age of a child because naturally children are very curious and playful.. Often bored, you know? If you're trying to make it sound like the squeaking is done on _purpose _then it's spot on, good for you. It just needs a little work depending on age, what the character's like etc. etc.! But, if not, I'd say something along the lines of "The soles of my worn shoes clung to the floor as I dragged my legs across the polished tiles and forced a sound imitating a mice, squeaking from beneath as I synchronized with [insert whom]" And if you were trying to add mood into it, I would add negative/positive adjectives behind nouns.

_ berryxxkari_ | Yeaaah, it's not really a vignette. A vignette is a short snapshot of a memory (take 'The House on Mango Street for example). And in fact, you can really call this chapter a vignette. Very short this time. How do I write? Well... I do several things depending on my energy-level and time. I do outlines of each chapter before writing it at full speed. I also just rough draft the thing and then add in little details to twist the reader. What you do is..torture the reader. Or at least try to. I don't know how well I am doing, poking at people's feels. Hehe. But seriously, my pacing is slow. I got to admit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| I see you! Do you, to me? |

. : . : : . : : . : .

There I was. Stuck in the middle of a greying crowd of stern faces, worn from business and energy stripped away from them. Many withheld a popular label of drink, from deep coffee to a milky scent. Coffee filled the air, often dissolving into mature perfume while women dressed in tight pencil skirts and blazers teetered past me on what they call 'stilettos'.

As Kiba's ogling eyes leered through the stuffy crowd of rushing women, my spirit diluted in fatigue. It's hard living in a busy city, maybe even tougher for non-locals. Back home, it was spacious and vast. You could jump when and wherever you'd feel like, maybe even throw in a twirl because it was open, it was more than enough space for a small population.

Luckily spotting my luggage rolling down from the pick-up, I pulled Kiba from his eye candy and called for a taxi. The airport was busy with rushing people, the cars barely had enough space to let a couple pass through and open their ride's trunk. The squished yellow cabs made it seem like busy bees making their way towards their Queen. I patiently glued myself to the side of the pick up area and watched silently at the screaming groups of people calling the shots. I wish I had enough vocal power to catch attention of a car.

Wary of Kiba's fixed stare, he answered my wish. His sucked air heavily into his stomach, tightening his chest and screamed 'Taxi!'. His lung power always amazed me. Why would you need a microphone when you have Kiba? His volume seemed to sweep me off my feet every time he held his stomach to laugh when we were younging's. So rambunctious but hard to dismiss as 'irritable'.

As a yellow cab pulled up but a few feet from us, my stomach nipped at my hunger, the growling noise of starvation almost fooling me there was a bear on loose. Remembering the location of Neji's work, it was nearby a street filled by restaurants and cafe's from your left to your right.

As the cab driver hastily reached our desired destination, a slight smile crept from ear to ear. As Kiba paid for the ride, I watched the crowd of glooming faces pass by me as if I were a mere ant. A nobody. I recalled a beach a few blocks away and spot seagulls coming from the East. As I was drawn by the seagulls, minding myself to avoid bumping into people, a glimpse of familiar hair caught my attention.

Sasuke..?

Dark, feathery hair retreated into the crowd. Immediately, I found my pace to quicken, excusing myself as I chased after the glimpse of _**him**_. I could remember it all too clearly, I've been thinking about him for too long now. The depth of his eyes that held secrets, his breathy half-laughs, his stare that warmed me like sunbeams. I _**missed **_him. I still do and I'm just some several steps away.

But I came to a dead stop. The swarm of nameless faces flashed before me. After what seemed to be an infinite lengths of time, the dull color of the city hued. Sasuke.. Where are you? Was that even him to begin with. . . ? I feel for his absence which slipped from my control. The torture of waiting jutted every sense of myself. A couple sipping coffee diligently at an outside café reminded me of his solemn yet hypnotic voice. The sounds of clattering dishes reminded me of the time we had many "accidentals", leading to physical contact. The thought of his touch and smell was too heavy to bear, bringing me to tears refusing to fall.

Those eyes that mist over you, those words that drove you mad, to the brilliance of unassailable words. Everything about him was perfect in my eyes. The memories injected inside me worsened over the years. Even today, by the second, after what I just saw. Staggering towards the walls of a restaurant which radiated smoky fumes, I slumped against wall, sliding down to the ground as I played the waiting game. You know, to collect my thoughts. I found him, but I lost him. That may not even _be _him. I just wanted a look.

My spasmodic alertness jerked upwards as a mounting shadow covered my curled body.

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking? Running off like that!"

Kiba.. "How did you find me?" I asked. It was lunch hour and people were usually busy to grab something to eat. Maybe I hadn't taken notice of him following after me. Whatever the reason, I couldn't pay attention. As I watched his mouth angrily mouth the words of his explanation, my mind wandered off to _what could have been _if I were to catch him. Who would have turn around, I wondered. In his flesh and blood or just an imposter?

Too far deep into thought, I jerked upwards, taken by the hand of Kiba. We entered a little café, fairly busy. I seated by window to watch the crowds clear, allowing the sun to hit the clean cement. As Kiba waited patiently in line to order ourselves two cups of coffee, I lost myself in Jazz. The sweet rhythms and key changes bounced off my skin. My feet were grooving across the tile under the table. I was soon dunked unto the grip of reality as the music consoled my longing.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Riding along the wide sidewalk, the sunbeams balanced perfectly on the navy blues of the ocean. There was something about it, hovering in my memory. I was far from a guess, but I've felt déjà vu. Was it the time I went with Naruto for a picnic in the beginning of Highschool? I wasn't sure. I'm not sure if I ever will.

Never minding the searching, I rode on. Move on, I told myself. Move on.

Facing the backs of my friends and half-friend, I appreciated the time spent. The air whipping past me, the endless clear sky and the smell of salty waters.


	8. Chapter V

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:**

Hello loves, thank you for the follows and such. So much love, it really brings a smile to my face. Thank you for the reviews, too! Now for the chapter update. Quick note, I forgot to mention this last chapter but Neji is dropped off at work after the three of them pass the beach which is why I don't mention Neji at the beginning of this chapter. That's all heheh. Onwards friends, onwards.

Oh yeah. This chapter isn't particularly great. I had trouble progressing the tension between Sasuke and Itachi, I didn't want them their argument to drag on too long but I didn't want it to be so short and abrupt. It's hard after not working on the story for so long. But, I hope this is okay? Please excuse the rushed ending...

**Chapter Summary: **  
Sasuke and Naruto settle in the summer home. While Sasuke becomes familar with his new home, an Uchiha relative and Neji visit. During their stay however, Sasuke and Itachi catch up on unresolved tension and Sasuke eavesdrops on hushed information shared between Naruto and Neji.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Excuse me, haven't we met? |

. : . : : . : : . : .

The Earth shook with a mass of cicadas singing behind the tall grass. Sasuke and Naruto lazily dropped their bikes along the walls of the summer home and climbed on the polished porch. An empty draft sprawled across the floor. The air felt abandoned for a minute, but soaked in was a history of a recent visitor. An odd little thing Sasuke wondered. Maybe just for cleaning? Naruto _would _clean on his own time after all. Despite being an unbelievable dumbass, he had a good heart. It was admirable for him - suited him too. For him to own a summer home surrounded by gargantuan amount of 'welcoming atmosphere' struck him as no surprise. Add to that, Sasuke's new home was selected specifically based from his comfort zone. The house was in a crowd of tall trees thus nowhere near the busy streets of the city. Though, there is a block from the summer home to fetch food, walking distance that is. It was perfect for him. And for Naruto to own something like this made Sasuke feel a tinge of luck squirm through every nerve-ending.

Sasuke scanned the area before him, appreciating every clean speck which reflected the sun which stood still in the empty sky. A large oak tree hovered over the summer-house made the porch sprinkled with leaves of assorted greens. He wrinkled his nose in irritation, he's probably going to have to clean that up.

"Hey, what are you waiting for! Have a look inside, will ya'?" Naruto called while he invited himself into the vacant house. Sasuke, still silent, followed after him while taking his sweet time. A spark of renewal and clarity fished around his feet with each step. It seemed he was given a second chance at life again. Though, he never had a problem with his earlier lifestyle. Did he?

Inside the summer home was furnished with the basic essentials. A kitchen, bathroom, a couple of rooms just down a relatively small hall and just setting a foot inside was your living room. Had he been here before? There was no sign that struck him as _**off**_. He'd been silly enough such a thing would happen despite a feeling underlying his expectations, too flushed with doubt.

"Don't worry. You haven't been here before. Don't think about it too much." Naruto jumped into the leather couch off to Sasuke's right and pat his hand on the rough, chilly leather.

"It's as if you read my mind." Sasuke scoffed while turning in his disturbance. He found letting his guard down was to 'effeminate' for his character and despised anyone trying to tie his thoughts into theirs, it just never sat _right_. Naruto refused to let his smile curve outwards from ear to ear but he couldn't help finding Sasuke's immaturity returning after his extensive absence profoundly nostalgic. "I read minds all the time."

"I'm just surprised this place isn't.. you know.. _empty_."

"_Man_! I would invite you to my place but.. Sakura and I are kind of living_** together **_from now on. And I would be a horrible friend knowing that I'm lending a friend who has _no _idea where to start with his life after being discharged from the hospital!" Naruto manages to reason, looking from his friend into nothing.

Naruto had a good point. Where would he be if he hadn't had a friend like Naruto? Itachi is almost always busy, he doesn't know where his family is and what was he to do with his life knowing that he can't drive anywhere because of this overwhelming fear that he'll be close to dying! _**Again**_. The thought of him being in an inevitable spiral of despondency pained him enough to delve into grief. But grieving wasn't his calling. Live and let live, he supposed.

Sasuke darted his eyes towards the strangely colored coffee table of browns, reds and a hint of purple which lay neatly wrapped gifts. Was it for him? Naruto picked out a large orange-white striped gift and the whites of his teeth flashed Sasuke, making him wince. "These are Welcome Home gifts from your friends! Most of it is kitchen ware and clothes.."

Sasuke was unsure whether to be thankful or downright offended. But above all, he felt a blush hover over his face in humiliation. He can buy his own kitchen ware. Also, he's not married and this is not a bachelorette party. As he recalled to the stories of his mother's bachelorette party, girls get in-home stuff. Second, again, he can buy his own clothes. Third, who said he was cooking? But he might as well learn now. He's _not _trying to walk around or bike just to get some food. Though, it _would _be a good work out. Maybe. Sasuke nodded his head in thanks and explored his home.

While pushing the curtain drapes to the side and letting the golden sun catch the dusts floating aimlessly in the living room, he saw an unusual car pull up in the front of the house. His heart skipped a beat. The quality of the car intimidated him with its deep black paint. It almost appeared brand new.

Sasuke felt crumpled as if an invisible assailant punched him through the stomach, choking his spirit around the walls of his lungs. Two well-suit men with loose-low ponytails stood before him in modern shades which appropriately fit their transportation. They were two men Sasuke and Naruto knew all too well. Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke can only gulp as he quickened in his footsteps for the front porch.

Naruto never minded the Sasuke as he passed. There is a lot of explaining to do, Naruto assumed. Naruto leafed through his text messages, clicking at his keyboard and smiling creepy with every other word.

"Itachi...!" Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly. His anger grinded through his words and scrambled his mind into winding paths of thoughts but more importantly, questions about why he wasn't there for him while he had been under a coma.

"Little brother.. Your spirit is alive as ever, isn't it?" He knew how to tweak Sasuke's nerves. It was all about mood and timing and still he confidently gave him an effortless smile.

"You bastard.." Familiar eyes burned into each other. Refusing to push further tension, Sasuke stomped from Itachi, his body giving into the thrashing hurricane of frustration.

Itachi almost glided himself towards his brother to close the gap. But with each step, he could feel the hot air taste stale. The weight of his brother's plead ignored and Itachi lamely rubbed Sasuke's hair into the palm of his hand. "Ahh! Itachi, long time no see!" Naruto gently placed his phone on the couch and greeted him with a healthy welcoming. "It's been a while Itachi! What brings you guys up here?"

Naruto remembered Itachi. Naruto remembered the exact moment they ran into each other. Sasuke was bickering over about how Itachi randomly visits him for no particular reason then disappears the next without a word. The constant war had caused Itachi to fight a war with Naruto verbally since the day he visited - at the wrong time. To watch the verbal fighting churned your queasy guts, it was like watching a thriller. But obviously Naruto, a true friendship believer, threw aside Sasuke's anger that only Naruto could express and somehow made up with him. Was it the invitation of a dinner? Naruto couldn't remember clearly, the memory of it wasn't his proudest and he preferred it to be fuzzy. He merely switched off the lesser memories. It was, after all, around the same time Sasuke was in an accident.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it. Well, Neji and I were just in a meeting a few hours ago and had just recently been concluded. The Hyuuga and Uchiha concluded in a partnership. At last." Itachi's famous smile deafened the empty glaze from his brother and Neji hoisted himself on the couch. "So we're finally collaborating! We'll definitely be taking over the stock market. No doubt about it, even the mass is talking about it. They're still skeptical but eh, what the hell. We're having a big congratulatory party tonight."

Itachi escorted himself inside and sat on the couch across from Neji and gestured Sasuke to come sit by his _older brother_. "We're personally inviting you two, the both of you. In honor of the biggest partnership in the market and on behalf of Sasuke's welcoming back. It will be big, no doubt about it."

While Sasuke crossed his arms and refused to sit by him, Naruto pasted a brutally nervous smile across his face and leaned into Neji's ear to meet him in the kitchen.

Neji's usual serious face remained brittle as he politely excused himself and followed himself after Naruto.

* * *

**Brothers By Blood**

Tension swelled the air, making it hard for Sasuke to breath while Itachi was quietly closing his eyes, as if it at peace. As if he denied acknowledging that his little brother was ever hospitalized.

Itachi's eyes sheepishly leered into Sasuke whom whipped his head away from his blood brother. "I know you're still upset with me. You don't need to be so hard on me now."

"You fucker.." Sasuke clenched his hands into a tight fist. He didn't look back at his brother. If he did, he would feel blood pump through his veins. It sickened him to even comprehend they were brothers. _Brothers_. That word made him want to puke blood.

Sasuke challenged himself to meet Itachi's gaze. Fierce eyes pinned his eyes into Itachi's. For once, he saw his brother. He _really _saw him. His tensed forehead narrowed inwards, his dull eyes leaving no spark of life, his puffy eyes. He was a tired man. "I have nothing to say to you." Itachi said, oh so casually.

Sasuke frowned. In those moments, it seemed the room grew darker. The sound of Itachi's voice made him groan and he wanted to shut him out. "_I have nothing to say to you" _What is a brother if he is of no heart.

Sasuke stood like a sapling sprouting from the ground. He didn't move. He found his voice crescendo as his thoughts fell off the tip of his tongue"Damn bastard.. How can you. This is all you can say to make up for your absence? You leave me in dust and you slap me with this bullshit..?! What kind of fool do you take me for. Have you no heart?! Some brother. Should I even call you a brother at all?!" Sasuke's stomach knotted. Itachi's face stood a blank canvas. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking.

"I have nothing to say to you." He repeated. Sasuke could see his own face full of hurt as it reflected over Itachi's eyes.

"**Stop saying that. **You disg-"

"I wasn't finished talking, Sasuke. Work is taking over my life, do understand..."

"I am your relative.. You would have been given days off to see me... Care for me... Visit me... Aren't I a family emergency? Mom taught us our whole lives that in the end, family is the only thing we will ever have for eternity."

This time, Itachi cackled and he stared at Sasuke with amusement. "I assumed you had grown used to not having me around as my visits grew less frequent." Sasuke was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Profits screwed up at the time and at the worst time too! With you and your... accident."

"And that gave you the _excuse _to dismiss me? How simple is it to discuss plans to save the company from making the same mistake again... You could have at least wrote down your name as my damn guardian! Fuck..!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, almost pulling strands out.

"You just don't let go, do you?"

"This is different. I could have _**died**_!"

"But you didn't."

"When are you going to stop avoiding me.. You treat me no better than **nothing**." Sasuke hung his head low. He didn't think Itachi had a reason to explain himself. In all honesty, he didn't mind his independent lifestyle but he grew up believing brothers will be brothers. In times of need, they will be there for you when you need them. What if he _did _die? Would Itachi be there? Would he be too busy to show up to his funeral?

"You know that's not true."

"But it is. Where have you been.. Where _were_ you when I hospitalized. Did you even know. That's all I'm asking. _Did you even know_..?" Sasuke swallowed and turned his back away from Itachi, too aware that any more of these questions will drive him mad.

Itachi sat in silence for a moment, about to lift himself from "I have nothing I can say or will I say to make you look me in the eyes and tell me 'It's okay'...because it's not."

"You got that damn right.." Sasuke muttered. He swung his head over his shoulder, eventually rotating his whole body facing Itachi.

"But, to answer your question. Yes, I did know. Even if I were to visit you, I wouldn't know what to say. Really."

The air was faint with warmth. Sasuke couldn't suppress a smile in the slightest. The tension surrounded them once more but lessened with the passing minute. Though his question been answered, he felt he needed more. But he knew Itachi would not further himself into detail. Quickly, he excused himself from the room and gathered his composure in the kitchen.

"Sigh.. That boy.." Itachi sighed. He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and gazed outside, looking for the heat waves.

* * *

**She?**

Sasuke leaned over the running sink. He ran a hand through the chilly water and splashed himself with it. He averted his attention through the window of Neji and Naruto in deep conversation. It seemed rather serious. The area is a quiet place, Sasuke could hear them speak without any problems. Am

"-ut she's come so soon!"

"Yes.. I know. But she's so eager to see him." Neji cast his eyes down, then up towards the large maple tree that stood over them.

"Well, I can understand why. I wouldn't wait any longer to reunite with a lover from over seas." Naruto kicked at the scattered leaves, piling them together with his foot in great sweeps. "What if she sees Sasuke."

"She's not going to." Neji shot him a quick glance. His eyes flared with confidence. He would make sure they don't meet. "It'll only be a night. Not even that."

"I don't know Neji.. If they accidentally cross paths, things will escalate quickly."

"Are you implying something bold will happen?"

Naruto blushed, tumbling a pace backward. He furrowed his eyebrows and croaked a whine, "Neji! I'm just _saying _that it'll be real awkward real fast."

"Don't worry. There will be a lot of people. That said, crowded as hell. There's little chance they'll meet. If anything, they may catch each other's eyes. Anything further than that will not happen. Trust me on this."

Time froze. _She..? She is who..?_ Suddenly, a pang knocked along the walls of his head. Sasuke felt overwhelmed with fatigue. He was in need of a nap after the heated discussion between his brother and him and now this mysterious 'she'. He retreated from the kitchen as soon as Neji and Naruto began walking back towards the kitchen. Then he threw his body over the open couch, never minding his brother through a book from under the coffee stared at the ceiling, snorting at his curiosity. Perhaps he'll see her. Right? But honestly.. Does he even know of a girl from overseas? He's never left the city, after all.


	9. Chapter VI

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:**  
Hello love! This is the 6th chapter of Summer Polaroids! And looking over the previous chapter.. Damn it, I made some mistakes. But anyways, now that the hard part is over, after many weeks of revisions and writer's block (Oh, the writer's block! I wanted to piss myself every time I faced it. And I would've pissed the life out of me, oh my goodness, the horror.), I can progress the story once more! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

**Review Replies:  
**Thank you so much for the great feedback you guys! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long.. Has it been a month?!

**Chapter Summary:**  
As Hinata is busy decorating the main hall for tonight's celebratory party, Itachi and Neji excuse themselves from Hinata to discuss a 'plan'.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto

[Ending Author's Note]**  
**.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| It's in the net! |

. : . : : . : : . : .

"Neji!" Hinata clicked her heels across the palatial tile. Her effulgent eyes never left her pearl-eyed cousin while stumbling within several paces before Neji had even laid his heel in front. She dipped her head with a red blush painting her face. "N-Neji.. Back so soon? How was delivering the invitations?"

Neji ran his hand through her silky hair and dangled his arm lamely. "It went well. Say, aren't you _excited _about tonight?"

Hinata brushed her bangs to the side, her eyes filled the room with beaming anticipation. "Should that even be a question?" Hinata twirled around in her little summer dress and a black blur shifted at the corner of her eye. For a split second, it looked like Sasuke. But no, it was Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. "..Itachi..!" Hinata called with a wave of a hand. She remember this man well. At first, Itachi was almost ghost-like to her. Untouchable, a soundless spirit, a faint precense. Itachi returned her friendly gesture with an inane smile. He strode magnificently in his steps, almost doting his potent poise effortlessly in the hall. Though, there were only minimal people watching. Such grace exerted no matter the size of audience seemed as if he were born with it.

"Hinata! It's been a while hasn't it?" Itachi embraced her in an unexpected hug. Very unexpected but not uncomfortable. She hesitated in closing her arms around him in return but a small giggle slipped between her parted lips. Neji's shoulders leaned close to Itachi and dipped his head next to him. "Make this quick, we have something important to discuss."

Itachi released Hinata from his grip and pinched her cheeks. He knew if he hadn't, she'd probably throw questions about Sasuke before he could even open his mouth. "It's a shame we can't catch up being it's been so long, but there's actually a slew of errands we need to get ready before the night begins. Could you do me a favor and make sure you can manage this for me? That is, you _do _like lending a hand, yes?" Itachi sought a glimpse of disappointed in Hinata's eyes and by the way she nodded her head made it obvious she was going to ask him something about his little brother.

"Great. You're just _great _Hinata! You really are. You're really saving us time on this. Now, will you excuse me? I believe Neji and I have some feeble importance to discuss." A pensive pass of glance harbored over Hinata's wistful smile. Neji had already carried himself across the hall, out the doors. As Itachi turned to follow Neji, he reminded Hinata to check in with the volunteers in helping with errands. Hinata merely nodded as she never left her eyes from Itachi's back.

_Sasuke must look so much like him.._

A heavy flow of tears stuck behind in the back of her head. She rubbed her eyes, refusing to let the tears distort her vision. To distract her, she picked up her feet in search for a volunteer and Kiba.

* * *

A flicker of dim light lit the room. A comforting mix of coffee and dottle warily parachuted around the room. Itachi set himself down on the leather couch and insisted Neji to sit well across from him.

"Now, now, Neji, I know very well what we have to discuss." Itachi loosened his ponytail and let his hair dangle lifelessly over his shoulder. "I wonder how far your possessiveness over little Hinata will take you before it breaks every ounce of trust she has for you?"

Neji clasped his hands together and patience thinned with every spit of a word from Itachi. "I'm not _trying _to hurt her on her first days back."

Itachi cracked a giggle and it zipped through the room with an echo. "You're going to hurt her either way. If you succeed this night then what'll you do after? Tomorrow? The day after? I'll _tell you _what you'll do. What you're going to do is do nothing, you're going to keep watching her wish for Sasuke. You'll be listening to her speak of Sasuke. Those eyes of hers do not lie, much like yours Neji. And the more you keep hiding things from her, the more she's going to be a handful. She _will _demand for Sasuke and most likely she will come to me. And I will tell her. I will make them meet. Not because out of hurt, but this is for _you _Neji. And what will you do Neji? What will you do to keep her from seeing him? She'll become so impatient that you'll tell her you've tried to keep her from seeing him. You'll tell her that Sasuke suffered from an accident **the day she left**."

Itachi paused, waiting for Neji to bite back but it seemed he had thrown a dart right into Neji's intent. Those Hyuuga eyes never lied, he saw it so clearly. Itachi left the couch and wandered around the room, waiting for the rage to simmer. But those questions, Itachi tried to figure out who is at fault. But there was one thing he refused to consider; Maybe both of them were at fault. Itachi massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. "Neji.. I'm telling you _now_. Hear me out, what you think you're protecting Hinata from is not hurt but rather you're bringing more pain. We bring more harm than good, Neji."

"Ah.. But you are wrong Itachi." Neji bit his lip and dared himself to look straight into Itachi's black orbs. Itachi's eyes were very different and unique. A black pool seemed to make him fall into depths. A galaxy seemed to open up when you stare for too long. Those emotionless eyes stared right back. With pursed lips, Itachi raised a brow in question to how he is _wrong_.

"Rather we bring more harm than good. We counterbalance. And that is what I am doing to this day. I have a helper, Itachi."

"And how do you suppose those words of yours is nothing but a fib? How do I know you're not fooling yourself?" Itachi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall where drapes covered the windows. A line of light masked the room and Itachi clipped them to the side. A bath of light spilled over the room. Through the speckless glass window, a tall figure reflected. An unfamiliar figure. Itachi turned his back and scanned his eyes over the sharp jaw line and chocolate features. He was an impressive man, more real than doll-like unlike his little brother. "And who is this?"

"My name is Kiba."


	10. Chapter VII

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:**

I apologize for the previous chapter being so short (especially since I haven't updated in a month last time) but it's the new year! This is the first chapter of the new year that I will be posting! Ain't that great?! Even though.. It's about 3 months into the new year.. Oops. Anyhow, thanks for being so patient with me. I just want to remind you guys with every chapter because I appreciate that you guys take the time to actually read these chapters despite them having many.. errors, so to speak.

**Review Replies:**

**- **_no replies this time _** -**

**Chapter Summary:**

It's an hour before the party starts. People are getting ready now. Neji checks in with Hinata. And before the party begins, Itachi asks the most important question of the evening.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto

[Ending Author's Note]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| And, the answer? |

. : . : : . : : . : .

There she was. It was strange, looking at her. There was his cousin, a modest little thing, flaunting her pheromones. It was dangerous seeing her this way. A child abandoned of her shell, a sprouting woman. Neji refused to see his cousin maturing every second, every minute, every day. But of all people, he could not lie to himself. Little solace was an offer dawdled over the burning night, an offer promising Hinata. Why? Because she will _not _meet him. "You look beautiful." Neji could see the way Hinata flinched at the sight of him appearing at the corner of the full-body mirror, her fragile heart jumpstart by fright.

"Neji..!" Hinata's curls bounced over her shoulders and with a wave of a hand as she invited Neji inside. "Have you seen Kiba around? I haven't seen him for a few hours, it's strange. I supposed he was with you otherwise he would be making a ruckus not too long ago!"

Neji averted his eyes from his cousin, a collective hangover from his tense consent with Itachi still pained him. Anxiety really _does _reach it's peaking point before the big game. "Ah.. Yes. He's in the kitchen now, helping the chefs. You should join him there!"

"But Neji, I've been helping out _all day_. I don't mean to sound selfish but.. It's just... I haven't even caught up with you this past year! After all, I did come here, and see you for a bit before you scurried off with Itachi. _Now _I have be excused from you again? That's not very polite.." Hinata crossed her arms. "And I didn't have the chance to show off this beautiful dress you bought me.."

The slightest reflection of Hinata had devastated Neji. The dress enhanced her womanly features but she still had a stubborn attitude of a child. He couldn't help but give her what she wants. "Fine, fine, I'll let you roam around but when it's time to raise our glasses, go to the kitchen and check on the food. We need to make sure we have enough and check chef's fatigue. It's a big day for them, the chefs... _Do you hear me?_"

"But.. But that's the most important.."

"_Hinata_." Dipped in clenched irritation was Hinata's name, it made her stomach quiver like a waking storm. She watched his outline step forward and felt a hand shelter itself on her petite shoulders. "I'm sorry but I want this party exceptional.. I hope you understand. It's important to me. For our name."

Hinata shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'm being a bit selfish anyways. But I _will _pester you here and there." She turned her head towards the bonfire that went on burning since the small hours of sun-down. "This place is so magnificent. Back home, it's quaint and beautiful. This room makes me feel a bit homesick."

"Going back wouldn't be a bad idea.."

"Neji.. Don't say that. It's like you want me to leave." Hinata felt on fire from head to toe as her face painted into disappointment swirled into disbelief. An uncontrollable feeling. Hinata crouched in front of the bonfire, carefully making sure to cover her bottom with her dress. She turned her head over her shoulder and found Neji's face stiffen. "I'm kidding Neji.. But going back _is _nice. But.. To think of going back of all days is a bit too early don't you think? Plus.. I have someone I have to see again. And I've made him wait long enough." _Yes... I've made him wait long enough. To me, a little too long._

* * *

"Have a seat Kiba!" Itachi lit a match and brought close the candle in hand, carefully setting it on top of his desk.

Kiba felt old wariness surface again, he felt in the right to be suspicious of Itachi's motive, especially having invited an hour before the party opened doors. He assumed Itachi was an unpredictable man, often Neji had always questioned Itachi's intentions. Not able to meet his eyes just yet, he mapped his eyes to the floor, seating himself on where Neji last sat. A natural presence of Itachi was cold and damp, it chilled Kiba to the bone.

Itachi served Kiba with a glass of water and found amusement in Kiba's tension. He saw Kiba was a child of stone, with those rough features but in fact, he seemed vulnerable. Easily manipulated. "Kiba, I assume you know why I called you here.. Being that you probably listened to the conversation between Neji and I earlier." Itachi waited for a response, but nothing from Kiba. "Tell me Kiba, why are you helping Neji?"

"I wasn't expecting Neji to ask me a favor of this kind. I have no choice _but _to help him." Kiba felt air caught in his lungs. He couldn't bear it. He wasn't even a second response in and he knew tension will pile, and pile, always, pulsing him like a heartbeat. But more importantly, he wasn't sure if he could remain indifferent as Itachi maneuvered the 'idle-talk'.

"Even so, you _do _have a choice. What can Neji do to you if you refuse his requests? After all, _You're Hinata's closest friend_. She already counts you as family, I'm sure."

"Itachi, what are you trying to do here?" It was foreign to Kiba. Surely Itachi had a some role to play but what is he playing? What kind of business is he asking for.. So far in, Kiba concluded to nothing in the dead of silence.

"Now, now, Kiba.. No need to hold back anger in the back of your throat. I would be a little angry myself if kept in interrogation."

"Not once since entering have I considered this as interrogation."

"Well, that's a shame isn't it? Tell me Kiba, who is the right one here? Neji? Or I?" Itachi knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help but stump the boy. In fact, he, himself wasn't sure of the answer to his own question. "Do I have you stumped?" Itachi grimaced beneath the blackness that receded over his eyes. Another question, falling flat over Kiba.

"Rather it's an unfair question. I barely know either of you."

"..Wise of you to say, Kiba," Itachi watched Kiba's gaze harden into him like musk. "But you have drove me off the road. You avoided my question. What can Neji do to you? What is he giving you in return?"

"I don't know yet, I don't understand why you have to know. And as for being favored a grant. I have nothing to recall."

"..Really! In fact Kiba it has everything to do with me. Now that's interesting. Just _why _would a relative hurt the one he holds closest to his heart but not by his own hands but of another? Perhaps, a non-blood-related person that seems to be locked in a special place in the victim's heart? And he's being paid nothing? You've got to be kidding, right?"

"I'm not sure if I like your tone, Itachi."

"Tell me Kiba. Honestly. I'm just having fun with you, but truly this is valuable information to me. I'll give you time to refresh after you answer just this one question. Last question, I promise. Well.. For tonight at least. **Do you **_**want **_**to do this?**"

More than ever, Kiba felt sized down. He felt the clock tick with impatience and he honestly had no response. With out thinking, he felt obligated to speak for himself. He wasn't sure if this is what the man was capable of or if the moment felt right.

"..I don't know. I don't think so. If it means hurting Hinata, then I don't want any part of it. It's not that, I want her or anything, just in case if you were to misunderstand.. But.. It's because she's been waiting so patiently, never asking for anything in return. Always, always, waiting. And it would be a dick move to take the very thing she's been sleeping through the days for."

"..So you hold no romantic attraction towards her? You have pure motives Kiba. It's admirable. It's something the world needs a little more of. It keeps me sane, Kiba. Thank you." And with that, Itachi escorted Kiba outside, locking the room. "Seems like the event will start soon. It's your move now Kiba."

Confused about what Itachi meant, Kiba politely nodded a head to him and dismissed himself. The night still young proved to be eventful and Kiba felt motivated to find a place for himself within it.


	11. Chapter VIII

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:  
**Guys. You know what I did after posting the last chapter? I spent my time writing chapter summaries up until Chapter 15 and beyond [not telling you how many chapters I'm at now!] and hear me out. **It will be a while until I post the chapters where Hinata and Sasuke actually recollect the memories. **Oh yeah and this is a super short chapter.

**Review Replies:  
**_kandita_ | I can see why you'd be confused. I seem to have forgotten somewhere in the beginning chapters that Neji and Hinata were put in an orphanage together. Neji was then adopted by a wealthy family [Hyuuga Corp.] and since Neji and Hinata are pretty much inseparable and look alike most of all, she was adopted too. Hinata stayed at the village while Neji worked hard to get where he is now and as for Hanabi.. Lord knows where she is. I honestly have no idea how to fit her into this story that'll make it more interesting. I'm not sure if I want her in this story at all actually. I mean, I have an idea of how I can fit her in [a good one at that!] but throwing in characters that don't contribute to the progression of the story isn't my cup of tea. I feel like it would only confuse me more with the upcoming chapters because what happens is that I write a chapter summary and along writing I may have an idea of what's going to happen. Then, further along, I have to think: "Oh, wait, but didn't I use that character already?" and then I have to GO BACK and.. It's yeah. I try my best to keep it as concentrated as I can for myself, but also the readers.

_hinaanime_ | Thank you for reading my story! And your wish is granted.. in this chapter! Woohoo!

_Everyone Else_ | Thank you so much for following, reviewing, favoriting. It means a lot, it's what makes me motivated to write! Anyhow, I think the most appreciative thing is how much you guys pay attention to the story and by that, I mean the chapter details. I think it's really great! I just love it. Thank you, really.

**Chapter Summary:  
**He's here. In the flesh. He really is. Hinata's been waiting for him all this while. She spies and squished through the crowds to meet him again but somehow misses every opportunity?

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto

[Ending Author's Note]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Is this really happening? |

. : . : : . : : . : .

"Wow.. Would you look at that, Kiba!"

A half hour in and many people gathered from both companies joined in fine suits and gorgeous dresses. The mix was colorful like the swirls inside a gumball. "Everyone looks so great.." Hinata's eyes flickered back at Kiba whom seemed occupied with the crowd. His scrunched eyebrows and concentrated eyes sunk into the unknown according to Hinata. Kiba's chocolate eyes melted into the into the crowd and solidified towards the entrance. "Say, Kiba, is something the matter?" She followed his eyes leading to the entrance. Her eyes, too, held; however held not by purpose but curiosity.

"No, I'm.. I'm.. Sorry, It's just I've never been to an extravagant event. This is.. breathtaking." He lied, speaking to her through his periph. Itachi's words still sunk deep in his mind, sucking him of his energy like poison numbing him to paralysis. _It's your move now, Kiba. Do you __**want **__to do this? _

"Kiba.. It's practically your first time in the city. Go have fun! Maybe you can escort a pretty young woman yourself tonight." Hinata laughed at the thought. She wasn't sure if Kiba _could _score a girl. It's not that she doubted him in his appearance or get-up but rather he's very awkward when it comes to approaching girls. Especially, _city _girls. "Kiba.. I think you look rather dashing." She laughed some more, a little more audibly. Enough for only her and Kiba to hear. But she looked at him, and he had reacted no more no less. His gaze was still focused on the entrance, and Hinata watched with softness glazed over her pearly orbs.

A flicker of tension crossed Kiba's face. "Hinata.. I thi-" _It's your move now, Kiba. _Itachi's voice called Kiba once more. He vigorously shook the pressure off his skin and dragged Hinata downstairs where the main event was held. "Hinata.. Sorry, but.. I think I saw someone you may know."

Hinata's attention arose and she asked, "S-Sasuke..?".

Kiba stopped in his tracks suddenly now that the crowd seemed to fill the space and the air thickened with heavy perfumes and foods. He stood guard beside a pillar and wrapped his hands over Hinata's cheeks, directing it towards the entrance. "Look familiar?"

At first she was fixed in confusion but with a sure double-take, it was real. Kiba watched her eyes sparkle with anticipation in its highest and she exuded so much warmth and affection. Fearlessly, she never dared to avert her attention from him. He was here. Sasuke.

Kiba thought about Neji and his motives in tonight. He understood that he agreed to keep them as far from each other as possible, he'd come to ask himself: Was there any point in keeping up the pretence?

Wary of giving her any encouragement, he slid his hands away, occupying his attention elsewhere. "Hear me, Hinata. Tonight is a night not for you but have fun. I know you're excited and probably dying to stumble into him in the flesh but know that you should wait for him to come to you." With that he escaped from beneath 10 percent of Hinata's attention, leaving her attention full-heartedly dedicated to seeing and sensing Sasuke only.

* * *

It was strange trying to meet with Sasuke. It was as if there was some protective shield around the man. Whenever she was 5 paces closer, he was 5 paces further. It was a crowd of obstacles. Many mistook her for Neji which was the common greeting of the evening for her but then it developed into a casual conversation, discussing her connections with Neji. It was the same inevitable cycle Hinata struggled every time to break away from. Many had either passed a glance at her or stopped in her tracks in which she dreaded in changing her route just to meet the man!

One incident, she was the closest to Sasuke but within arm's reach, a trio of well-dressed women snatched him from her. Then her body became trapped and sent away in a sea of gentlemen and women surrounding Sasuke. Frustration wavered over Hinata and watched from a silent distance to see him engage with the girls. She could see the women be captivated by him. Not only is there bittersweetness here but pure bitterness too, which drained her and shook her with a vigorous collection of mood swings. She was upset to see Sasuke seem as though she did not exist, she felt frustrated to see Sasuke flaunt himself in a flock of women but at the same time she was happy to say: "That man is mine and I to him."


	12. Chapter IX

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:**

Oh my goodness, it has been so long since I have updated. I am so sorry! But guess what, I was just looking through my chapter summaries (I know what I am going to write up to Chapter 17 (excluding prefaces)!) and I am soo excited to write it up because I know you guys are going to psyched! Ahhh! asdfgjkl I am so so so excited! Please bear with me. Thank you for the reccomendations, the love and support! I am sorry for my horrible grammar and whatnot! I hope you enjoy my super short chapter.

**Review Replies:**

_To everyone whom it may concern,  
Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. Even though I have not updated in months, it comes to surprise when I get an email notification upon story favorites and whatnot. I wonder how those people even come across my fanfic even though it underwent inactivity for months! Now that summer is here, I am proud to present you all with another chapter of my story. Thank you very much._

**Chapter Summary:**

Itachi approaches Hinata who seems to be standing alone in the hall, sulking. She expresses her frustrations and Itachi atttempts to comfort her

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto

[Ending Author's Note]

* * *

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Brace Yourself |

. : . : : . : : . : .

* * *

That party had reached it's climax and drunken madness flew from the main halls to the outdoors. Men intoxicated with liquor carried women of the same at the balconies, at the garden, everywhere. Women's skin exposure caressed their suitors as they left in strange limos for who knows what. Hinata watched them leave in a wreck. Some slow, some stumbling, some quickly escaping from the scene. The night still young and brewing with silence was interrupted with these people's boisterous laughs filled the air, making minutes seem forever. Her heart ached and felt a withering sensation move throughout her body, it was a small tug but it seemed so prominent that she did not hear the knocks outside her door. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes and turned towards the door. "Come in.."

Itachi emerged from the door with a cautious attitude. He gently closed the door and approached her as if she were sickly, a silent footstep one after the other. "Is something wrong love?" Hinata caught her voice as she shook her head in refusal and turned her head out the window again. "I.. I'm fine I think. Well.. At least I think I am fine. I should be fine, but I'm not. It's a complicated feeling Itachi.." Hinata's saddened eyes lowered to the ground. _The man I love is here but he does not know. I suppose he had not expected me to come so soon anyways.. _

"Hinata, are you thinking useless thoughts?" Itachi seated himself on the love-seat. He turned his head to view Hinata's profile. "You are.. You know, a crying face doesn't suit you. No man in the right mind would feel the same." Hinata averted her eyes and strayed from his close proximity. "No thought is useless Itachi. What good is it to feel hurt accompanied with no reasons or letting go of those reasons?" She felt her voice run hard and cold, speaking was unbearable with her emotions running amok. "I believe every thought is necessary to part of the healing process."

Itachi felt stuck in amidst of what she attempted to state. He almost wished Neji was there with him to hear that, it would opened his eyes either a little bit or a whole lot. "And you are right in some aspects. It is better to admit to the pain than let it be. It becomes harder to pick yourself up later on.. I would know. But, when I meant useless I meant the misunderstandings and 'What if this and that'. You're only hurting yourself with all these countless possibilities. Think about it, the more you doubt the more wild your imagination is. And is the subject dealt with that same hurt? _No_.. Maybe for some but not all."

"I always thought it was better to prepare yourself for various circumstances. You would feel less pain, I thought. Because.. You prepare yourself."

"Many think so, you're not the only one. But what you're doing is not preparing for the unexpected. You're only thinking about what is relevant and what could happen.. You forget that life can throw twists at you that you wouldn't think happen. And what do you do then? Cry in your room? You'll find no matter what you anticipate, the pain is all worth the same. Whether you expected it or not."

Hinata carried a long gaze with Itachi. He didn't flinch, his eyes were a black hole. It came as curiosity to her, being questioned and corrected by him. She wondered if his appearance matched his age. It was odd to see a young man speak like he lived of 40 years. Either that or she was unsure whether she had even matured herself to the possibilities. Itachi's eyes lowered and Hinata found that he was staring at her bracelet.

"You seem uncomfortable when I look at your bracelet. Why is that?" Hinata felt like choking, the memory of Sasuke at the airport and giving the bracelet came rushing to her. "Did I upset you?" Itachi stared at her.

"To be frank, yes. But it's not the question, it's the significance behind this bracelet. I really do treasure it. Sasuke gave this to me the day I left to go back to my hometown. We have matching bracelets. When I saw him, I didn't see his bracelet on him. This is very special to me. Since we met, we took Polaroid pictures until my leaving. That's why 'Summer Polaroids' is engraved. He added the date of when we met as well. It's a simple bracelet but it means everything to me. I really love it, I really love him.."

"It's weird to see my brother being romantic. I don't recall him being in a serious relationship until you came along. You're a great girl Hinata, thank you for bringing light into his life. You're a person that my family could not give him. You are the love and support. The joy. We couldn't give that to my brother.. It was all because of the business and family name.. Everything is strictly business. Again, thank you."

"No.. Thank you for coming to check up on me and reassure. Thank you for being my helping hand, Neji hasn't been here for me like you right now lately. I'm not really sure why..."

"Don't think about it too much Hinata. Go have fun now, the party isn't over just yet.." Itachi stood from the love-seat and brushed off any lint that stuck to him. "I have some matters to attend to now, but don't mope while I'm gone. Go have fun! If you're looking for Kiba, he's located at the punch table. He's probably looking for you, quite a lonely fellow." Itachi smiled kindly and encouraged her out the door.

Hinata enjoyed Itachi's company and realized that since she got here she hadn't been joyful. Vacation is about having fun and letting go, right? But.. she still wanted Sasuke here with her to join in the fun. She sighed and knew that he must have been busy now. _I'll get my chance to meet him later.. _She then said her goodbyes to Itachi and scurried off to find Kiba.


	13. Chapter X

[Starting Author's Note]

**Memo:  
**Happy Patriotism Day! Bahaha, I mean, Happy Independence Day. Bless America! And the fanfics! But anyways, I just have to say.. Writing fanfics is hard. I really envy writers that write well. I struggle so much with the beginning of chapters and by the end, I get so lazy that sometimes they're just not written how I want them to be written. I mean, I get my points down but it's.. Wordplay is hard ok. Anyways, here's another chapter for you!

**Review Replies:  
**_blackirishawk | Thank you for the review! Oh yeah, I think you seem to misunderstand the last chapter. And I don't think it's just you because I wasn't clear in the chapter summary! Hinata was up in her room moping because she and Sasuke haven't spoken to each other at least once. He's so close but so far, that's why she's moping. I can see where you got the impression that Itachi told her. He didn't tell her yet! Sorry, this story is going pretty slow paced because of all the short chapters and staggered uploading. Hehehe, but I just wanted you to correct you on that!_

**Chapter Summary:  
**The celebratory toast is about to start and Kiba hurries Hinata to check on the chef's status in order to prevent worrying her with the details of Sasuke's discharge from the hospital and recovery. Hinata is dismissed early by the chef and thinks she's found her opportunity to meet Sasuke but with some barriers.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto

[Ending Author's Note]

* * *

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| A Toast! |

. : . : : . : : . : .

* * *

The air thick and stifling was overwhelming to the skin he bore. _I don't do well in social events.. _His nerves was brimming with waves, making him fidget uncomfortably in his suit. He didn't deny the volume of the party, it was loud and full of audacious people both young and old. Even diagnosing the environment around him was enough to take weight off his shoulder and leave his head handing in the chatter. Unsure whether the environment was stimulating with fun or too overwhelming to bear, he found a familar yet out-of-place voice amidst the hard voices and heavy laughter. "Kiba!"

His head struggled to find the distinct softness within the crowd. "Hinata?" A firm but almost wary grasp on his shoulder failed to startle him and his full attention lay on Hinata. A pair of glazed eyes stared deep into his own and the corners of her mouth curved without a care in the world. "What are you doing here all alone? I would have thought some city girl would catch your eye and you'd be off doing.. whatever you might have been in the mood to do."

"Hinata.. You're ridiculous. That's obscene of you to say!" Although amazed by Hinata's implication, he slathered his voice as playful as he could make. He offered to pour Hinata a drink and proceeded to look around the crowd for a particular queue. His eyes delayed over Itachi who seemed to walk up with poise up the spiraling stairs. Kiba cast his eyes on the nearest clock and found that Itachi was close to announcing a celebratory toast, which could prove to be trouble for Hinata. Luckily, Kiba finished pouring the drinks by the time Itachi marked his queue, barely having the liquid overflow. Both drinks settled onto the table top and his body hunched over into Hinata's ear. "Hinata, will you do me a favor and check up on the chef? Itachi asked me to do so earlier but I'm sure you can handle it, I'm not exactly a friendly face and personally I'm emotionally exhausted. I also have to stay clear here since I was personally asked to monitor any reckless behavior for the night."

Hinata's fixed eyes smiled and took a quick sip of her drink. "Kiba.. To say you don't have a friendly face is irrevalant. But, I'll do so in favor of you." She then hurried to squeeze out of the crowd. Kiba found Itachi eagle-eyed over him and noticed a slight thumbs up of approval. Itachi averted his attention from Kiba onto Hinata, waiting for her to exit out of the area. With a raise of a glass, Itachi waited for the attention of his guests, preparing for the toast of the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..!"

* * *

**Are you serious?**

"Ahh! Thanks for coming but we don't need much help. We prepared extra desserts yesterday so we've got plenty! We appreciate you coming to offer your help. That's very selfless of you, since you could be out there having fun with the crowd!" The chef, deemed kind and not at all fatigued, complimented Hinata and even offered her a fresh cup of chocolate mousse. Hinata politely rejected the dessert, though she _was_ tempted by the pastries fragrance lingering in the heated air. Globs of saliva collected in her mouth by the settlement of desserts on top all counters of the kitchen. With a wave of a hand, she humbly escorted herself out the room and returned to her fixation down pitch blackness. As she paced herself down the hall, she invested herself into aimlessly walking on a never-ending path of empty darkness. The darkness challenged her senses to adjust and fixated the direction she wanted to walk, as it seemed to go on forever.

A few 20 paces in, Hinata found a stream of light to follow. Her body carried towards the light and a resonance of glass meeting another shook violently throughout the halls. _Did I just miss the toast? Oh no! _With light steps, she ripped herself from the dark hall into dim lighting, finding men and women sipping their drinks. Some clapping, some cheering. A variety of voices that submitted Hinata into despair. A disappointed sigh escaped from her mouth like a waterfall and lifted her chin to meet a pair of familiar eyes that made her heart jump as the pair was tinted in a beautiful blue. "Naruto?"

"Hinata! You just missed the toa-, yeah. Uh. How've you been?! It's been a long time!" His blonde hair dressed back with gel made Hinata almost cackle due to the indecency. His ocean blue eyes seemed too vibrant for this dim lighting, but it simmered her boiling disappointment. His eyes blanketed over hers and pulled her in as if it were a whirlpool. "Did you meet Sas-, did you meet Sakura yet?! We came together but I have no idea where she is. She must be with her friends or something, but it's been so long since I've seen her. It's like I'm chasing her all over again! Such a pain, you know?"

"Oh, uh.. I'm great! And I haven't seen Saku-,"

"Oh that's awesome! And yeah, there's a lot of people, it's hard to meet someone. Where are you staying now?!"

"Yeah there is, and I'm staying in a con-, Hey, you know, actually, I'm in a hurry. Have you seen Sasu-,"

"Oh yeah! He just went down the corn-"

"Okay thank you Naruto! Sorry I have to leave, but I'll talk to you soon!"

Hinata abandoned a dumbfounded Naruto and her soft eyes locked hard onto Sasuke disappearing into the pitch black hallways, pulling her once more to follow in his travel. _You're not serious. Are these lights out of power? This is uncalled for..! _Despite the incapability to see clearly, she squinted into the black and encouraged herself to see this opportunity to isolate herself with Sasuke.

Lunging into the dark, she gains speed, inspecting down every hall in every intersection. Eventually with time, she finds a figure walking down to another hall. Without a doubt, quick pacing became a burst of energy and found her feet pick up with a breeze picking up her dress from behind. The distance closes and Hinata opens her arms around Sasuke as they both tumbled onto the rug flooring. "Sasuke..!" A sensual joy replaced the fatigue from running around the venue all day.

"Wh-What the hell?! Get off me! Who are you!" Sasuke's icy voice capped Hinata's moment of joy. For sure, it was him but she felt a slight difference in tone and attitude, very light but still prominent.

"Who? What do you mean who.. You promised you wouldn't forget me. D-Did you lie..?"

"You're crazy, I don't know who you are or what you're doing doing here but I don't care. Just will you get off me?! I'd be more than happy to escort you out of here!" His stern voice ran hard and immediately Hinata to release herself from him. She stumbled backwards and her feet dipped into numbness, irking her to ground herself in the ground. "W-What?! B-But.. You.. You said.. I-I didn't travel across the seas to be given the cold shoulder!"

"This is plain ridiculous, I don't even know you.. What are you, some crazed Stalker?" Sasuke's feet picked himself up from the ground and squinted into the darkness to analyze her appearance. Long locks, white skin but her face was too dark to depict. He ran his fingers through his hair, mumbling words strung and lathered with hard anger before leaving Hinata to her feet.

Confusion, sorrow, anger scrambled together in a perfect dish, inevitably blurring into a haze which overwhelmed her enough to sit in the languid hall. She didn't think to move or bear any tears in her to release. She simply sat. She sat like a rag doll, no owner or care-holder. She simply sat there in the extravagance of emotional turmoil. With another couple hours ahead her before retiring for the night, in collective emptiness she drawls, "This is not happening.."


End file.
